


L'Ile de la Tentation

by Sanashiya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (encore plus que d'habitude), Collectif Noname Challenge Septembre 2015 'Télé-réalité', Crack total, Hand Jobs, Hannibal a envie de tuer tout le monde, Hannibal is a Cannibal, L'île de la Tentation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Parodie, Plateau de tournage, Probables incohérences par rapport à la véritable émission, Semi-Public Sex, Will est un peu dingue, alternative universe, tentatrices et tentés, Île (presque) déserte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal, cannibale sans histoire (ou presque), se retrouve un jour dupé et forcé de participer à l'émission "L'île de la Tentation" par sa compagne Bedelia. Autant dire que ça s'annonce très mal pour les pauvres hères qui se retrouvent coincé sur cette île paradisiaque thaïlandaise en compagnie d'un certain Chesapeake Ripper à l'humeur absolument effroyable.<br/>Mais parmi les participants du jeu, Hannibal fait la rencontre de Will, qui est venu avec sa petite copine Alana, et qui se révèle vite suffisamment intéressant pour faire passer ses envies de meurtre au second plan. Du moins, pour le moment... Entre ses compagnons de galère Jack Crawford et Brian Zeller, les tentatrices qui semblent posséder autant de cervelle qu'une boîte vide de pois chiches, et la nourriture absolument immangeable de l'île, Hannibal saura-t-il résister à la tentation... de buter tout le monde ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour le challenge de septembre du Collectif NONAME, un groupe qui a pour principe de pousser à l'échange et à la communication entre lecteurs et auteurs au sein de la communauté des fanficqueu(r)(se)s en proposant différents thèmes chaque mois. On est sur Facebook, sur Fanfiction.net et sur Fictionpress ! Rejoignez-nous, on adore les nouvelles têtes !
> 
> Le thème de ce mois-ci étant la téléréalité... (mais qui est l'idiote qui a proposé ce thème, je vous jure), je vous fais part de l'idée la plus atroce qui soit probablement jamais sortie de ma tête, à savoir Hannibal participant à l'Île de la Tentation.
> 
> Cher lecteur, sois averti : C'EST DÉBILE D'UN BOUT A L'AUTRE et COMPLÈTEMENT IMPROBABLE. Par ailleurs, je ne regarde pas de téléréalité donc j'ai modifié un peu l'île de la Tentation à ma sauce (la sauce Hannibal hahaha oui je sors), j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, toi spectateur assidu de cette émission. (... Si tu existes.)
> 
> Ah. Aussi, ce truc étant ridiculement long, je l'ai coupé en plusieurs chapitres. (Cinq, et un épilogue.)
> 
> Voilà, cher lecteur, comme ça tu connais la couleur.  
> Si ça ne te fait pas peur, fonce !

Hannibal Lecter se considérait généralement comme quelqu'un de calme. Maître de ses émotions. N'importe qui l'ayant fréquenté aurait pu vous conforter dans cette opinion, par ailleurs – plus inébranlable que lui, on ne faisait pas.

(Évidemment, c'était en omettant les meurtres et le cannibalisme, mais comme personne ne le savait, ça n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.)

Il s'était rarement laissé aller à la rage, pure et simple, celle qui (chez lui) débouchait inévitablement sur une folie meurtrière. Même sa colère était calme – un éclair dans le regard, la température de la pièce qui baissait de plusieurs degrés, et tout ça en privé, généralement.

Considérant donc son imperturbabilité, le fait qu'il était en ce moment à deux doigts de s'oublier et de tuer sa charmante petite amie (avec lente torture en bonus) devant témoins _et_ caméras, en disait long sur l'horreur de la situation.

Il y avait peu de choses qu'Hannibal ne connaissait pas, dans la vie, car sa culture générale couvrait tous les domaines généraux de l'art, des sciences, de la politique, de l'histoire et de la géographie – plus tout un tas d'informations inutiles qu'il conservait stockées dans son palais mental au cas où.

Toutefois, _l'Île de la Tentation,_ il ne connaissait pas. La télévision qu'il avait chez lui n'était que rarement allumée, et lorsqu'elle était, c'était pour regarder des chaînes d'informations ou des émissions culturelles. Pas ce genre d'émission télé-poubelle.

Comment Bedelia avait-elle pu imaginer qu'il accepterait de participer à une telle blague, voilà qui dépassait son champ de compréhension. Sa compagne n'était pas une idiote, il soupçonnait donc que l'idée de base venait d'une envie de provocation associée à la volonté de vouloir tester ses limites.

Tester les limites _d'Hannibal_. Une idée spectaculairement mauvaise. Bedelia devait le savoir, car elle ne cessait de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil inquiets. Jusqu'au bout, elle avait gardé le silence, prétendant l'emmener en vacances sur une île paradisiaque de Thaïlande (ce qu'Hannibal avait accepté, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête) ; et ce n'était que maintenant, les pieds dans le sable chaud, entourés par des dizaines de caméras, qu'Hannibal venait de comprendre les dessous de l'affaire.

L'île de la tentation. Quatre couples, seize tentateurs – vingt-quatre personnes qui ne pensaient qu'au sexe jour et nuit. Ou plutôt vingt-trois, si on omettait Hannibal, qui lui, ne pensait qu'au meurtre.

Il jeta un regard à Bedelia, qui crispa légèrement les épaules, probablement un reste de l'instinct de survie dont elle manquait décidément, et ce fut ce petit geste que personne d'autre n'aurait remarqué qui lui fit prendre sa décision : il les tuerait tous. Il laisserait des corps partout, dans les baignoires de luxe, sur les plages de sable blanc, pendus à des cocotiers... Ce serait un bain de sang, dont le challenge serait rendu d'autant plus délicieux qu'il y avait des caméras partout sur l'île ; Hannibal était certain de pouvoir réussir à y échapper.

Et s'il n'y arrivait pas... au moins, il se serait amusé, comme c'était censé être le but.

Cette idée ramena un peu de calme dans son esprit aveuglé par la rage, et il accepta d'être conduit dans un pavillon séparé de Bedelia, qui semblait momentanément soulagée de lui échapper – le terme _momentanément_ étant employé à propos, car Hannibal l'avait inscrite sur sa liste rouge : elle ne risquait pas de quitter cette île en vie.

Personne ne quitterait cette île en vie.

C'était son dessein.

.oOo.

Il y avait eu la présentations des "tentatrices", à laquelle avait succédé une petite soirée pour les accueillir, avec de l'alcool (soho, passoa, vodka, on était loin d'un Clos de Tart 2006 Côtes-de-Nuit ou d'un Chablis Grand Cru de 2007), des amuse-bouches (les canapés soit disant au "caviar" étaient tellement immangeables qu'Hannibal avait failli vomir son verre – non, pardon, son _gobelet en plastique –_ de Pisang), et des filles en mini-jupes tellement minuscules qu'Hannibal commençait déjà à se demander à quelle sauce il servirait leur jambes. Son côté théâtral envisageait une pièce montée de plusieurs jambes en l'air (avec un jeu de mot en guise de clin d'œil à l'émission), peau dorée au miel et croustillante à point, avec son accompagnement de pommes de terre sautées aux herbes de Provence, une salade au foie gras et aux figues en entrée, et pour le dessert des tartelettes au chocolat noir et au caramel au beurre salé. Il se voyait également faire de ces jolies gambettes des pâtés en croûte, des saucissons, des salamis, des lardons fumés – et seules ces pensées lui permirent de tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Le présentateur, Jimmy Price, leur avait promis du luxe – Hannibal ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, conscient que le concept du _luxe_ de l'émission se rapprochait plus de la vision qu'un clochard avait du McDonald's que de ses goûts à lui ; il fut tout de même cruellement désappointé de découvrir qu'en lieu et place d'une chambre particulière, il n'y avait qu'une énorme pièce, tendue de rideaux et de voilages en tout genre, qu'il devrait partager avec les trois autres hommes venus sur l'île avec leur moitié.

Un _dortoir._ De mieux en mieux.

Pendant un instant, en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts, il eut envie de dire adieu à son self-control et tous les tuer dès maintenant, cette nuit ; comment avaient-ils osé le mettre dans la même chambre que d'autres gens ? Ce n'était pas une colonie de vacances ! Bien sûr, Hannibal n'était jamais allé en colonie de vacances (ce qui était une bonne chose, car il n'aurait certainement pas supporté l'expérience) mais la question n'était pas là.

\- Ça va ? demanda une voix derrière lui, alors qu'il se demandait par qui commencer le massacre.

La question tombait à pic – il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui adresse la parole en cet instant, et le malheureux n'allait pas savoir d'où partait le coup qui le frappait ; mais lorsqu'Hannibal se retourna et qu'il découvrit la personne qui se tenait derrière lui, sa colère le quitta d'un coup.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir envie d'être là, si en croyait le regard fatigué et les cernes qu'arborait son vis-à-vis. Son apparence, au fond, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ; des traits réguliers, mais banals, des boucles brunes en pagaille, un menton avec une barbe de trois jours, un tee-shirt blanc et un bermuda kaki ; mais dans l'attitude de l'homme, dans la façon dont il promenait son regard sur le visage d'Hannibal sans jamais rencontrer ses yeux, dans son sourire inexistant, dans son expression hantée, il y avait quelque chose d'intrigant, et Hannibal sentit la curiosité prendre le pas sur la colère noire.

Will Graham. Hannibal l'avait rapidement aperçu pendant les présentations des participants et par la suite pendant la soirée, mais l'homme s'était montré discret, et Hannibal, de son côté, avait été trop occupé à garder ses élans de haine sous contrôle pour s'intéresser réellement aux autres couples – et plus particulièrement aux hommes, avec qui il allait en théorie partager quinze jours d'intimité (en pratique, s'il parvenait à ses fins, il en passerait probablement moins que ça). Il y avait Jack Crawford, qui était venu avec sa compagne Bella ; Brian Zeller, qui était là avec sa copine Beverly Katz ; et enfin, à part lui-même et Bedelia, Will Graham, arrivé sur l'île avec sa petite amie Alana Bloom.

\- Ça va, merci, répondit-il en prenant soin de réajuster son masque social sur son visage.

Il se permit même un petit sourire pour accompagner sa réponse, mais Will Graham haussa un sourcil dubitatif, avant de jeter un petit regard autour d'eux.

\- Il n'y a pas de caméras. Pas besoin de faire semblant.

\- J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas non plus enchanté de vous trouver dans un tel endroit ? fit remarquer Hannibal, son côté psychiatrique reprenant le dessus.

Will sembla tiquer devant la tournure un peu rigide de la phrase, et un léger sourire complètement dépourvu de joie naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Bravo pour votre déduction.

Hannibal hésita entre se sentir vexé et intrigué, mais il avait passé ces dernières heures à essayer de se faire une idée de ce qui pouvait pousser les gens à participer à une émission comme celle-là, à se construire une image, et Will ne correspondait pas à son concept du participant de base.

Décidant que ça ne coûtait rien de se montrer amical le temps d'examiner si Will en valait ou non la peine, Hannibal inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Hannibal Lecter.

\- Je sais. L'animateur vous a présenté tout à l'heure, même si vous aviez plus l'air d'essayer de faire taire votre rage qu'autre chose.

Une sonnette d'alarme résonna à l'intérieur d'Hannibal – il était vrai qu'il était dans une fureur noire, inutile de le nier, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça se voyait à l'extérieur ; il avait passé des années, des décennies à peaufiner son masque, et il avait eu d'autres occasions (peu, certes) d'être extrêmement en colère sans que ce masque ne tombe.

Will Graham avait réussi à voir sous ce masque.

Hannibal l'observa avec une attention redoublée, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance de son interlocuteur, qui sourit – de ce même sourire cynique et sans joie.

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça. Avec tout le mal que vous vous donniez pour donner le change... Ne vous en faites pas, je ne trahirai pas votre secret.

\- Il n'y a pas de secret, tenta maladroitement ( _maladroitement ! Lui !_ C'était un comble) de répondre Hannibal. J'étais contrarié à l'idée de quitter Bedelia, ne serait-ce que pour quinze jours.

Avec son mode de vie, Hannibal était habitué aux énormes mensonges – et de fait, celui-ci était particulièrement énorme, parce qu'il se moquait de Bedelia comme de son premier gilet de costume ; après tout, ils n'étaient en couple que parce que Bedelia, qui l'avait visiblement jugé intéressant, avait semblé le désirer, et parce qu'il y avait plus d'avantages à cette relation que d'inconvénients (du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui). Toujours était-il qu'il était capable de sortir les plus grosses énormités avec un visage parfaitement innocent, ce qui trompait toujours tout le monde.

De toute évidence, Will Graham n'était pas tout le monde. Troisième petit sourire.

\- Bien sûr.

Sa voix dégoulinait de scepticisme, et Hannibal eut envie de lui arracher les cordes vocales pour en faire un clavecin – mais l'homme parvenait à le _voir,_ et c'était suffisamment intéressant pour le pousser à retenir ses instincts (terriblement mis à mal sur cette île, ce qui, au fond, collait plutôt bien au concept).

\- Vous devriez dormir. La journée de demain sera _chaude._

Will n'ajouta rien, et se dirigea vers son propre lit, à quelques mètres de celui d'Hannibal, caché par de longs voilages blancs et tissus rouges tendus sur un baldaquin.

Hannibal resta éveillé toute la nuit, à écouter le bruit des vagues, les ronflements bruyants de Zeller et de Crawford, et la respiration rapide de Will Graham.

.oOo.

Des _rendez-vous._ C'était le concept du jeu. On choisissait une tentatrice, celle que votre moitié avait jugé la plus dangereuse, et on passait l'après-midi ou la soirée avec elle. Bedelia avait choisi pour Hannibal la tentatrice la plus intelligente du lot – ou plutôt, la moins stupide, aurait corrigé Hannibal ; ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune Miriam de rentrer de son rendez-vous en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps après qu'Hannibal lui ait sorti deux ou trois vérités sur elle-même qu'elle n'était peut-être pas encore à même d'entendre.

Puis il y eut un "feu de camp", dont le but était de toute évidence de rendre jaloux les hommes en leur montrant des vidéos de leurs compagnes aux prises avec les tentateurs – ce qui fit doucement rire Hannibal intérieurement. Essayer de le rendre jaloux, c'était comme d'essayer de soulever une montagne avec son petit doigt – potentiellement impossible. Dans l'autre pavillon, à en croire les vidéos, Bedelia semblait encline à mettre les tentateurs mal à l'aise avec des réflexions qui faisaient un peu trop mouche, et Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; il ne l'aimait pas, car elle était incapable de le _voir_ (ou, sinon de le voir, tout au moins d'accepter sa nature), mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était. À tout prendre, elle regagnait les points qu'elle avait perdus en l'amenant sur l'île.

Certes, elle avait regagné peut-être deux points pour un million de perdus, mais le séjour n'était pas fini. Avec un peu de chance, elle commettrait un meurtre, elle aussi. Ce serait sa rédemption.

À côté de lui, Will Graham regardait en silence sa petite amie Alana tenter de psychanalyser ses tentateurs. Elle ne les mettait pas aussi mal à l'aise que Bedelia, mais sa conversation était de toute évidence beaucoup trop intelligente pour les pauvres garçons, qui répondaient sans cesse à côté de la plaque. Toutes les tentatives de drague furent avortées, sous le regard placide de Will, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à faire, à moins qu'il ne soit au moins aussi bon qu'Hannibal pour cacher ses émotions.

Bella, la compagne de Jack Crawford (de l'avis d'Hannibal la seule autre créature raffinée de l'île en dehors de lui – et de Bedelia, parfois), fut vue en train d'avoir des conversations amicales avec certains tentateurs. Jack serra les dents et ne répondit pas à la provocation de l'animateur Jimmy Price, qui ne cessait de le titiller.

De toutes, Beverly Katz était celle qui semblait s'amuser le plus, à danser et faire virevolter ses longs cheveux noirs dans tous les sens, et à les envoyer dans les visages des tentateurs. Malgré la proximité de leurs corps sur la piste de danse, Brian Zeller réitéra ses déclarations de confiance, et le feu de camp prit fin.

Il y eut ensuite de petites interviews personnelles ; on demanda à Hannibal de s'installer dans un siège en osier, face à une caméra, et de leur livrer ses réflexions sur le feu de camp. Les _réflexions_ en question étant parsemées d'envie de meurtre, Hannibal s'en tint au strict minimum, ce qui ne sembla pas beaucoup intéresser les caméramans.

Le soir-même, une autre fête était organisée par les tentatrices ; Hannibal, qui n'était pas décidé à subir une nouvelle fois la torture à la Passoa et les canapés au faux caviar, s'éclipsa discrètement dans la chambre ; il la partageait avec les autres, mais c'était le seul endroit de l'île où les caméras n'étaient pas autorisées à entrer. Un mal pour un bien.

Mais lorsqu'il entra, la chambre était déjà occupée par un certain Will Graham.

\- Pas d'humeur festive ? demanda celui-ci, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fixés au plafond de bois blanc du baldaquin.

Hannibal envisagea plusieurs réponses avant d'en sélectionner une plutôt innocente.

\- Les canapés n'étaient pas à mon goût.

Will pouffa.

\- Vous n'aimez pas le faux caviar, docteur ?

\- Comment savez-vous que je suis docteur ? demanda Hannibal, intrigué.

Ses souvenirs étaient légèrement floutés par la rage qui l'avait saisi à ce moment-là, mais il lui semblait bien que son métier n'avait pas été évoqué durant sa présentation – ni, d'ailleurs, celui de Will Graham.

\- Je dirais que c'est évident.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous trouvez évident chez moi.

Une nouvelle fois, il était à deux doigts d'être vexé, mais la perspicacité surprenante de Will était assez rare pour qu'il en prenne soin, ne serait-ce que temporairement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas évident, corrigea Will. Votre apparence l'est.

\- Vous me dissociez de mon apparence ? demanda Hannibal. Curieux, surtout dans une émission comme celle-ci.

Il était assez intéressé cette fois pour se rapprocher de quelques pas du lit de Will, ses sandales de cuir (il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à porter des claquettes en plastique) résonnant sur le dallage froid du sol. Will se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'observer, et malgré la demi-pénombre, Hannibal eut l'impression, pour la première fois, que quelqu'un le _voyait_ réellement.

\- Cette émission et ce qu'on s'attend à y trouver ne comptent pas, répondit Will. Vous n'êtes pas là de votre plein gré. Bedelia vous y a forcé. J'imagine qu'elle devait être curieuse de savoir ce qui se passerait.

Intérieurement estomaqué, Hannibal s'approcha encore d'un pas – son silence était suffisant pour pousser Will à continuer.

\- Vous êtes docteur. Psychiatre, à en juger par votre tendance à poser des questions pour éviter de répondre aux miennes ; probablement avec un passé de chirurgien. Vous êtes excellent pour cacher votre dégoût sous un sourire ; vous parvenez à tous les tromper.

\- Pas vous, de toute évidence.

\- Non, pas moi. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne trahirai pas votre secret. Je partage le même.

L'espace d'un instant, Hannibal eut l'envie incongrue qu'ils partagent un autre secret que le dégoût – un secret plus profond, de couleur rouge sang. L'éclat des yeux de Will lui donnait presque l'impression que c'était possible.

Pour l'instant, en tout cas, il devait faire attention à ce que Will ne voie pas trop profondément sous le masque, tout enivrant que ce soit. Il tira une chaise d'osier blanche à côté du lit de Will et s'installa dedans nonchalamment.

\- Je dois dire que votre perspicacité me sidère.

\- Ah oui ? Étrange. Elle rebute la plupart des gens.

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- Quelle question banale, docteur...

Will fit claquer sa langue d'un air désapprobateur, et Hannibal eut un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux – pour tout ce qu'il semblait intéressant, l'autre avait également un certain don pour le vexer.

\- Je suis sincèrement curieux d'avoir la réponse.

\- Je suis professeur.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'Hannibal ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, remarqua Will. Laissez-moi recadrer le tir : j'enseigne la criminologie à l'Académie du FBI, Quantico, Virginie.

La criminologie – voilà qui portait le tout sur un nouveau tableau. Un tableau beaucoup plus intéressant, aux yeux d'Hannibal, qui fit appel à toutes les forces de sa volonté pour garder son masque en place, sachant pertinemment que Will Graham se glisserait dans le premier interstice qu'il découvrirait.

\- La criminologie, répéta Hannibal. Vous donnez des cours sur des serial killers.

\- Exactement, répondit Will avec un sourire sombre.

Un frisson de délice parcourut l'épine dorsale d'Hannibal – à supposer qu'il s'en tienne à son premier plan, le massacre serait encore plus intéressant si quelqu'un était là pour le disséquer ensuite. Par ailleurs, Will avait probablement déjà donné des cours sur lui ; le Chesapeake Ripper était tout de même le tueur en série le plus actif et recherché de ces dernières années.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ni changé d'expression, mais Will se redressa entièrement dans son lit, les yeux fixés dans les siens, pour la première fois, et un intérêt étrange se peignant sur ses traits (ses _beaux_ traits ; Hannibal se demandait déjà comment il avait pu les trouver banals la veille).

\- C'est la première fois que je reçois une telle réaction en parlant de mon travail, fit-il remarquer.

De toute évidence, les interstices du masque d'Hannibal étaient des gouffres pour Will Graham, et l'idée était à la fois terrifiante et exaltante.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, tenta-t-il toutefois de répondre d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Votre voix n'a rien dit, c'est vrai. Votre expression, c'est autre chose.

Il y eut un moment de silence intense, cinq longues secondes pendant lesquelles le regard de Will ne quitta pas celui d'Hannibal, qui n'envisageait même plus de cacher sa fascination ; puis l'enseignant détourna le regard, et se rallongea dans son lit. Hannibal savait que ça signifiait son congé, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se lever de son fauteuil en osier et à s'éloigner de cet homme incroyable.

Très bien – il tuerait Will Graham en dernier, c'était décidé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À son grand émerveillement, notre cannibale préféré découvre que Will est incroyablement à son goût. (Au sens figuré. Pour l'instant.)

.oOo.

Hannibal n'aurait jamais cru être reconnaissant à Bedelia de l'avoir emmené sur l'Île de la Tentation pour tourner une émission de téléréalité.

Mais c'était avant de faire la connaissance de Will Graham.

Au grand désespoir de la production, à part Brian Zeller, qui était un jeune homme en pleine santé, et donc de ce fait faible face à l'appel de la chair, aucun des trois autres candidats ne remplissait ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Jack Crawford ne pensait qu'à sa femme Bella dans l'autre pavillon, Will n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par les tentatrices qui se bousculaient autour d'eux, et Hannibal, lui, ne les voyait même pas : il ne voyait que Will. Pour la première fois depuis la création de l'émission, les réalisateurs se retrouvèrent face à l'étrange cas de figure d'un participant en couple intéressé par un autre participant en couple plutôt que par les jeunes et jolies filles qui paradaient à moitié nues autour d'eux.

On avait fait comprendre à Hannibal que même s'il était intéressé par Will – il s'était assez peu soucié de cacher son attraction, et les longues conversations que les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude d'avoir sur la plage ou dans leur chambre avait mis la puce à l'oreille des dirigeants – il valait mieux qu'il donne le change et qu'il fasse semblant de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis le directeur avait jugé que leur petite histoire apportait justement un côté interdit qui était la marque de fabrique de l'émission, et avait décidé de les laisser en paix.

Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Hannibal, et visiblement, Will Graham y trouvait son compte aussi – c'était difficile de se prononcer sur ce qu'il ressentait exactement envers Hannibal, mais la probabilité était qu'entre deux maux, il choisissait le moindre (ce qui ne réjouissait pas exactement Hannibal, qui était bien déterminé à devenir la personne la plus intéressante aux yeux de Will Graham).

C'était d'autant plus rageant que si Hannibal Lecter ne suscitait pas plus d'intérêt que ça chez Will, son alter ego le Chesapeake Ripper, lui, avait un succès fou. Hannibal, sous prétexte de s'intéresser à la criminologie, prétendait avoir étudié des scènes de crime du Ripper, et les deux hommes passaient des heures à analyser ensemble les corps qu'Hannibal lui-même avait artistiquement (et cruellement) mis en scène.

Ceci étant dit, ça en valait la peine rien que pour entendre les envolées lyriques de Will à son sujet. Un _artiste,_ un _maître peintre,_ un _psychopathe intelligent,_ quelqu'un de _déterminé,_ d' _organisé,_ de _méticuleux,_ un _esthète..._ Le tout, bien sûr, sous couvert de réprobation, mais Hannibal n'était pas dupe. Si Will Graham le fascinait, lui, le Chesapeake Ripper fascinait Will Graham.

En tant que serial killer, après des années – des décennies – passées avec ancrée en soi l'intime conviction que personne ne pourrait jamais vous comprendre, il y avait quelque chose de bouleversant à l'idée que quelqu'un parvenait enfin à décortiquer vos motivations, à suivre votre mode de pensée, à déchiffrer vos tableaux, à voir la beauté là où le commun des mortels ne voyait que l'horreur.

Car c'était ce dont il s'agissait : Will voyait la même beauté qu'Hannibal. Il était capable, avait-il avoué, de se mettre dans la tête de n'importe quel tueur en série pour reconstituer ses fantasmes ; son extrême empathie lui permettait d'adopter le point de vue de tous ceux qui croisaient sa route – mais son don était plus utile quand il le mettait au service du FBI. En particulier en travaillant sur le Chesapeake Ripper.

Lorsqu'Hannibal avait compris ce que ça impliquait, il avait eu envie de le faire basculer sur le sable, de lui ouvrir la poitrine de ses mains et de lui dévorer le cœur – de bonheur. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait ressenti un élan d'affection aussi puissant pour quelqu'un (sa petite sœur Mischa exceptée, bien entendu).

Cinq jours seulement s'étaient écoulés, pourtant, et Dieu savait qu'Hannibal n'était pas prompt à l'affection, mais dans cette île où ils étaient tous les uns sur les autres, les relations, les sentiments, tout était amplifié et accéléré. Jack commençait à regarder d'un air différent la jeune tentatrice Clarice, Zeller faisait les yeux doux à la rousse Freddie ; il semblait presque logique qu'Hannibal, de son côté, cherche à trouver un moyen de séduire Will Graham.

Pas forcément sexuellement – ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait, et Will ne semblait pas non plus particulièrement régi par ses hormones ; au contraire de sa petite amie, Alana, qui s'il fallait en croire la dernière vidéo de feu de camp, s'était laissé embrasser par l'un des tentateurs. Will n'avait pas fait de réflexion, et Hannibal s'était interrogé sur la véritable nature de leur relation, dont Will ne parlait jamais ; il soupçonnait qu'il y avait eu des sentiments entre eux, mais qu'ils s'étaient probablement évanouis avant même leur arrivée sur l'île – un autre sujet sur lequel Will n'était pas très loquace. Il ne disait pas s'être fait forcer la main, mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas là de son plein gré. La liste de mystères qu'il traînait derrière lui continuait d'augmenter, au grand ravissement d'Hannibal.

Pour le reste, il n'était pas particulièrement secret. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, c'était un fait, mais durant leurs longues conversations privées, ils échangeaient des bouts d'informations l'un sur l'autre. Hannibal avait appris que Will avait grandi à la Nouvelle-Orléans, qu'il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, que son père était pauvre, qu'il était devenu flic à la Nouvelle-Orléans avant d'être embauché comme professeur à l'académie du FBI, et qu'avant ça, il aidait son père à réparer des moteurs de bateaux en Louisiane. Hannibal, en échange, lui parlait de sa passion pour la musique classique, la peinture et l'art en général, la cuisine, du fait qu'il avait été chirurgien avant de devenir psychiatre. Will ne lui posait pas énormément de questions, au début, mais ces deux derniers jours avaient apporté un changement (sans qu'Hannibal ne puisse déterminer à quoi il était dû), et il demandait des détails plus volontiers, ses yeux profonds fixés sur le psychiatre d'un air attentif. Hannibal était définitivement sous le charme.

Will, lui, n'en était pas encore là – mais ça viendrait.

.oOo.

Les choses prirent une autre tournure lors du huitième jour. Hannibal n'avait toujours pas mis son plan à exécution, tout le monde était bien en vie ; s'il voulait se tenir à ses prévisions, il ne lui restait plus que sept jours – et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas escompté s'amuser autant (tout restant relatif) en la compagnie de Will Graham, il n'était pas homme à oublier un affront une semaine à peine après l'affront en question, et Bedelia allait souffrir.

Son plan était simple : tuer tout le monde (à commencer par Brian Zeller, qui l'horripilait depuis le début), et se rendre ensuite dans l'autre pavillon pour tuer Bedelia, Alana (qui avait manqué de respect à Will en se laissant embrasser par un autre tentateur, et même si celui-ci n'avait rien dit, Hannibal était furieux pour lui), et tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin.

Ou plutôt, de _leur_ chemin, si ses rêves les plus fous étaient réalisés.

Hannibal n'avait pas manqué de repérer le changement qui s'était opéré dans Will ces derniers jours – il fallait dire que lorsqu'il comparait avec leur toute première conversation, la transformation était plutôt renversante. À présent, Will recherchait sa compagnie, menait leurs conversations – et lorsque parfois, au milieu de la nuit, il se réveillait en sueur, après des rêves de corps en sang et de gorges arrachées, Hannibal, qui dormait peu, lui faisait une place au bout de son lit, et ils s'installaient en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre ; Will lui parlait de son rêve, le décortiquait, et quand il s'était un peu calmé, il se recouchait ; le plus souvent, cependant, ils restaient à parler ensemble jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Parfois, aussi, il voyait Will le regarder, en silence, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Will parvenait à lire derrière ses yeux.

Tout bien considéré, il était satisfait des progrès de son plan "Séduction de Will Graham", mais le huitième jour lui apporta une rivalité inattendue – et fort désagréable.

Par un consensus général, la production avait décidé de les laisser faire leur petit numéro sans trop s'en mêler, mais certaines tentatrices avaient été plutôt vexées d'avoir été dédaignées par non pas un, mais _deux_ des quatre participants ; et les deux plus beaux, qui plus est.

L'une d'elle, Margot, avait donc profité d'un moment où Will s'était retrouvé seul pour le subtiliser au regard jaloux d'Hannibal ; elle lui avait offert du whisky, qui s'était très, très mal marié avec la chaleur accablante de cette fin de journée, avec le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente et les cinq comprimés contre la migraine que Will avait ingurgités une demi-heure avant, et Hannibal était tombé sur eux alors qu'ils étaient adossés à un cocotier en train de se rouler un palot digne de figurer dans un porno (non que ce soit le genre de films qu'Hannibal regardait, mais il en avait vu un ou deux, pour sa _culture générale_ ).

La rage qui avait brûlé ses veines était incomparable à celle qui l'avait saisi quand il avait débarqué sur l'île avec Bedelia, ce qui en disait très long. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'approcher, Margot, installée à cheval sur les cuisses de Will, s'était enfuie (brave fille, elle avait encore un instinct de survie fonctionnel – ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'être la première victime d'Hannibal ; elle venait de rejoindre le haut de sa liste rouge, avant même Zeller, avant même _Bedelia_ ). Will avait tourné son regard vers lui – tellement hébété qu'Hannibal s'était un instant demandé s'il le voyait vraiment – et lui avait souri.

\- Hannibal.

C'était dur d'être en colère quand Will prononçait son prénom de cette façon, même si Hannibal lui en voulait de s'être laissé avoir comme un débutant. Il tendit une main, que Will saisit faiblement, et l'aida à se redresser ; les jambes de Will tremblaient, mais il parvenait au moins à tenir debout.

\- Merci, murmura Will.

Hannibal lui jeta un regard intrigué.

\- Merci de quoi ?

Mais Will ne répondit pas – il passa le bras autour du cou d'Hannibal.

\- Ramène-moi à notre chambre...

Certes, c'était leur chambre, depuis le début de l'aventure, et jusque là, les mots n'avaient jamais pris une connotation sexuelle. Mais là, avec le bras de Will passé autour de son cou, son corps contre le sien, son odeur délicieuse dans les narines, Hannibal, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, eut envie d'un corps humain sexuellement plutôt que culinairement. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer et son pénis tressaillir sous son pantalon de lin, et jugea qu'il n'avait pas de raison de refuser sa requête à Will. Tout l'inverse, même.

La porte de la chambre se referma sur eux – ni Jack ni Zeller n'étaient là. Hannibal transporta Will jusqu'à son lit, et ne montra aucune résistance lorsque les bras de Will refusèrent de se déloger de son cou et le tirèrent sur le lit avec lui.

L'instant d'après, il goûtait à la richesse du whisky et à l'amertume de l'aspirine directement sur les lèvres de Will.

\- Hannibal...

Les mains de Will malmenaient ses cheveux, il bougeait les hanches pour essayer de trouver un point de frottage pour soulager son érection, et Hannibal, la langue contre la sienne, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, réalisa pour la première fois à quel point Will était dangereux ; il lui faisait entièrement perdre le contrôle qu'il exerçait si impeccablement sur lui-même. Sa voix, entre les lèvres d'Hannibal, et les gémissements étouffés qu'il poussait, étaient probablement les sons les plus érotiques qu'Hannibal avait jamais entendus. Et il n'était pas homme à laisser parler ses hormones, d'ordinaire, loin de là, mais Will déréglait tous ses repères, et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : lui retirer ses habits, séances tenante, et le dévorer – dans un sens juste légèrement différent de celui qu'il lui donnait habituellement.

L'odeur de la peau de Will était enivrante. Des perles de sueur se formaient à la naissance de ses cheveux bruns, et Hannibal ouvrit tant bien que mal les boutons de sa chemisette tandis que les mains de Will glissaient dans son cou et que ses lèvres essayaient d'attraper tout ce qu'elles pouvaient toucher. Les pans de la chemise s'écartèrent, et Hannibal contempla le spectacle un instant. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec un autre homme, jusque là, mais la vision de Will à moitié nu sur le lit lui sembla plus affolante que toutes les femmes réunies à qui il avait fait l'amour.

\- Tu es à moi, grogna-t-il en se penchant pour mordre la peau au niveau de la côte, et Will se mit à rire.

\- On se connaît depuis huit jours, tenta-t-il faiblement de protester, sans toutefois se départir de son sourire. Un peu tôt pour des serments éternels.

Hannibal se redressa, et s'appuya sur ses coudes, de chaque côté du visage de Will – la légère rougeur qui marbrait son cou et perçait sur ses joues renforça la détermination du docteur de mettre la main sur Will par tous les moyens possibles – et de toutes les façons imaginables.

\- _À moi_ , répéta-t-il en insistant sur les mots, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Will.

Celui-ci lui rendit son regard en silence, pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que de minuscules rides de sourire apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Possessif ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

\- Pourquoi moi ? C'est autre chose qu'une envie de sexe, pas vrai ?

Hannibal se redressa pour s'installer sur les cuisses de Will, et fit glisser un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer gris, un petit sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il sentit son corps tressaillir sous lui. Le doigt repassa par-dessus, puis glissa doucement sur le tissu déjà gonflé, l'effleurant à peine, et Hannibal se délecta du gémissement étouffé de Will.

\- Pourquoi toi ? reprit Hannibal. C'est assez simple. Ça ne peut être personne d'autre.

Will sembla en avoir le souffle coupé un instant, et se redressa pour regarder Hannibal, l'air ébahi – du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal presse deux doigts le long de la bosse du tissu, et Will jura entre ses dents.

\- Tu ne... me connais même pas – oh, _god,_ Hannibal.

Les doigts venaient de repasser en dessous de l'élastique, et glissaient maintenant le long de la peau. Will agrippait les draps d'une main, la tête du lit de l'autre, et Hannibal était fasciné par les expressions qui naissaient sur ses traits, entre douleur et envie, frustration et plaisir.

\- Pas encore très bien, admit Hannibal. Ça viendra.

Il tira l'élastique vers le bas pour libérer l'érection, et Will se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer son de sa voix, avant de reprendre difficilement :

\- L'émission... se termine dans une semaine...

\- Et ce serait une raison suffisante pour qu'on arrête de se voir ?

Il enleva ses doigts de la peau chaude de Will, qui serra les draps plus forts, les sourcils levés dans une expression suppliante.

\- Non, marmonna-t-il. Non. _Hannibal_ , s'il te plaît...

Hannibal n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de le torturer toute la nuit, mais ils ne disposaient pas de beaucoup de temps avant que Zeller, ou plus probablement Jack, ne décide de venir se coucher – et pour autant qu'il soit cannibale, l'exhibitionnisme ne faisait pas encore partie de ses plaisirs coupables.

Il laissa tout de même ses doigts errer en l'air pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Will prononce à nouveau son prénom d'une voix étranglée (il lui semblait qu'il serait incapable de se lasser de l'entendre), et dans sa grande magnanimité, il accepta enfin de le toucher.

\- Ah – _Hannibal –_...

La vision de Will en train de bouger les hanches pour aller à la rencontre des mouvements du docteur était tout bonnement jubilatoire, et Hannibal commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son propre caleçon. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main effleurer son érection – il n'avait pas vu le bras de Will se glisser entre leurs corps – et releva les yeux vers lui, dans une expression de surprise silencieuse.

\- Enlève ça, ordonna Will, le souffle court. Je te veux contre moi.

Hannibal le considéra en silence un instant, émerveillé par la lueur décidée de son regard et l'autorité de sa voix, même alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse, et hocha la tête. Le pantalon de lin et le caleçon furent baissés au niveau des cuisses, et Will referma sa main autour de son érection avec tant d'ardeur qu'il manqua presque de lui faire mal – mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de son enthousiasme, loin de là.

La friction était désagréable, à tout prendre. Pour une émission qui poussait avec tant de vigueur les candidats à l'adultère, ils auraient au moins pu fournir les chambres avec du lubrifiant, songea Hannibal, contrarié. Puis Will lui tendit la paume de sa main ouverte, et Hannibal cligna des yeux. Il savait ce qu'il attendait, mais cracher allait à l'encontre de tous les principes qu'il avait soigneusement cultivés au cours de sa vie.

Une expression impatiente apparut sur le visage de Will.

\- Hannibal, insista-t-il.

Il fallut bien se résoudre.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à refaire ça, gronda-t-il lorsque Will glissa sa main lubrifiée sur leurs deux érections.

Will se mit à rire.

\- Dieu veuille que le docteur Hannibal Lecter ne tombe jamais dans l'indignité.

Hannibal sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos au contact de la main de Will sur lui, et il songea rapidement que si c'était pour l'homme qui se tenait entre ses cuisses, chemise ouverte et caleçon baissé sur les hanches, comme un adolescent tiraillé par ses hormones, il pourrait supporter l'indignité avec une relative facilité.

Will en valait la peine.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux d'Hannibal, et c'était assez gratifiant quand on savait (et Hannibal le _savait_ , car il n'avait pas cessé de l'observer pendant cette dernière semaine) qu'il avait tendance à éviter de croiser le regard des autres.

Hannibal emprisonna ses doigts entre les siens, et ils cessèrent entièrement de parler, le regard accroché à celui de l'autre, les mains glissant de haut en bas, les respirations erratiques. Qu'est-ce que Will pouvait lire dans son regard, en ce moment ? Probablement tout. À ce stade, Hannibal n'était plus en mesure de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Et c'était mutuel – d'un clignement de paupières, Hannibal prit en photo l'expression éblouie des yeux de Will, et la rangea aussitôt dans le coffre à trésors d'une des pièces de son palais mental ; il en avait créé une exprès pour Will Graham, durant cette dernière semaine, et elle ne cessait de s'agrandir au fil des jours, avec tous les éléments qu'il y ajoutait.

\- H... Hannibal...

Son nom prononcé de façon presque inaudible, la dilatation de ses pupilles, une légère contraction de ses lèvres, la tension qui parcourut ses traits, et l'éclair d'extase dans ses yeux – ce fut tout ce qu'Hannibal eut comme avertissement avant que Will ne vienne entre ses doigts.

C'était probablement le spectacle le plus fascinant qu'il ait jamais contemplé.

Il ne tuerait pas Will – pas tout de suite, du moins. Pas avant d'avoir contemplé à nouveau la vision de son regard transporté de plaisir.

L'orgasme le prit presque par surprise, quelques mouvements plus tard – il n'avait toujours pas quitté Will des yeux. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un instant, le temps de redescendre de leur perchoir (quoiqu'Hannibal aurait aimé que Will ne redescende jamais, si ça pouvait lui donner l'occasion de contempler en continu son regard exalté), puis une étrange expression qu'Hannibal ne parvint pas entièrement à déchiffrer passa sur le visage de Will, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu ça, en arrivant sur l'île. Je suppose que la production non plus, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire rapide.

\- Ils se jetteront sur le scandale, tant qu'ils y trouveront de quoi engranger des bénéfices.

\- Possible, admit Will. Et quel scandale.

Ce n'était pas encore ça, le scandale – il était à venir. Pendant un instant, probablement poussé par son sentiment de satisfaction post-orgasme, Hannibal fut sur le point de lui en parler. De lui raconter. Les meurtres, les plans, le sang, le reste. Will pourrait le comprendre.

Mais il y avait cette infime possibilité que ce ne soit pas le cas, et Will se tourna vers la table de nuit pour saisir des mouchoirs et essuyer les résidus sur son ventre et sur leurs mains, et l'instant était passé.

Un jour, il lui dirait, mais pas tout de suite. C'était trop tôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouske le plot s'épaissit plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes chers amis, n'oubliez pas : **cette fic est débile**. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.   
>  (Aussi, si vous trouvez sans tricher quel est le personnage à qui Hannibal fait référence dans la deuxième ligne du chapitre, vous aurez un bisou.)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

.oOo.

Lorsqu'Hannibal se réveilla le lendemain matin, Will était allongé à côté de lui, torse nu, et le regardait dormir, appuyé sur un coude. À travers les brumes du sommeil, Hannibal se demanda que penser de cet étonnant étalage de romantisme, avant de remarquer l'expression de Will, qui était loin d'être celle d'un amoureux transi.

\- Will ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Will leva les yeux vers l'autre côté de la chambre – le lit de Jack, réalisa Hannibal, qui suivit son regard. À demi-caché sous les longs voilages blancs du baldaquin, c'était difficile de distinguer, mais il semblait vide – celui de Zeller était caché à leurs regards, mais les ronflements sonores qui leur parvenaient ne laissaient aucune équivoque sur sa présence.

Will reporta son regard sur Hannibal, et si celui-ci avait à le décrire, il aurait utilisé le terme "tourmenté" – ce qui n'était pas forcément flatteur considérant ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, mais peut-être que Will était tiraillé par ses sentiments pour Hannibal vis-à-vis de son couple avec Alana, après tout. Même s'il n'avait pas paru y accorder beaucoup d'importance la veille, au moment crucial.

\- Will ? répéta-t-il doucement.

Il le vit se mordre la lèvre – plus que tourmenté, presque angoissé – puis Will se rallongea sur le lit, tout contre lui, ce qu'Hannibal prit d'abord comme une démonstration d'affection, avant de réaliser que Will voulait lui parler au creux de l'oreille.

\- Hannibal, murmura-t-il si bas que même avec ses lèvres frôlant son oreille, les mots étaient presque inaudibles. Ne fais pas de geste brusque, ne bouge pas, et _surtout_ ne dis rien. Zeller fait peut-être seulement semblant de dormir.

La stupéfaction d'Hannibal ne connut plus de bornes, mais il obéit à l'injonction et resta immobile et silencieux.

Tout son corps se tendit, toutefois, lorsque Will prononça sa phrase suivante.

\- Je sais qui tu es. C'est un guet-apens. Chut, ne bouge pas, écoute-moi. C'est très important. Tout est trafiqué, Hannibal, ce n'est qu'une énorme mise en scène.

\- Will...

\- Chut ! Écoute. Jack est mon patron. Il est le chef du Département des Sciences Comportementales au FBI. Ça fait des années qu'il n'attend que de capturer le Ripper. Il y a quelques mois, Bedelia est venue nous voir – le voir – et a suggéré de te tendre un piège. Ils sont tous dans le coup, Jack, Bedelia, Alana...

Hannibal s'était figé contre lui – amusant comme la situation pouvait changer, en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il s'était réveillé au lit avec son amant, et il se retrouvait à présent tout contre un agent du FBI qui avait pour mission de le traquer – et qui connaissait son identité.

Et qui était en train d'envoyer valdinguer sa couverture avec la force d'une bombe atomique.

Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui, pour observer son expression, mais Will l'obligea à reprendre sa position précédente pour continuer à lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

\- La production, tout ça, c'est du chiqué. Je ne suis même pas sûr que les filles soient dans un autre pavillon ; elles doivent être en train de tout observer derrière des écrans télévisés. Tout a été monté dans l'unique but de te pousser à te trahir, Hannibal.

\- ...En t'utilisant comme déclencheur principal, dit Hannibal froidement (du moins, aussi froidement qu'il était possible lorsqu'on chuchotait).

\- Je devais te séduire, pour te pousser à révéler tes secrets devant les caméras...

\- Et pourtant, te voilà à me raconter tous les détails de votre plan.

Il y eut un silence. Hannibal sentit la respiration chaude de Will contre son cou.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à être séduit en retour, répondit-il d'une voix si basse qu'Hannibal devina les mots plus qu'il ne les entendit.

Il y eut un autre long moment de silence – nécessaire à Hannibal pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, à Will pour digérer le fait de l'avoir dit – puis Hannibal reprit, toujours à voix très basse :

\- Toutes nos conversations, tu mentais ?

\- Je n'ai jamais menti, répondit Will – et la sincérité de sa voix était criante (à moins que ce ne soit juste qu'Hannibal ait très envie de le croire). Jamais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu as décidé de me le dire ?

Une autre hésitation se comptant en longues secondes, puis Will répondit :

\- Je suis égoïste... je veux plus que sept jours, Hannibal.

Il sentit les lèvres de Will errer dans son cou, et fut incapable de réprimer un soupir.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Qui tu comptais tuer en premier ? Margot ?

\- Tu avais compris ça ? murmura Hannibal, émerveillé malgré tout.

\- Je te comprends mieux que je ne me comprends moi-même, répondit Will avec une sorte de regret dans sa voix. Je pouvais le lire dans ton regard.

\- Et si je te dis que je compte _toujours_ tuer Margot en premier, est-ce que tu m'en empêcherais ?

\- Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'en empêcher ? répliqua Will.

C'était une question intéressante – Hannibal examina un instant les différentes possibilités.

\- Probablement pas, finit-il par admettre avec honnêteté.

\- J'ai rêvé presque toutes les nuits que tu le ferais. Pas forcément Margot, n'importe qui d'autre ici... J'espère que tu ne le feras pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est trop risqué.

Pas de _c'est mal,_ pas de _ces gens ne méritent pas la mort._

_C'est trop risqué._

Hannibal était amoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

C'était difficile d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui venait d'admettre que tout était un coup monté dans l'unique but de vous pousser à vous trahir afin de vous faire passer le reste de votre vie derrière les barreaux, mais à son crédit, Will aurait très bien pu ne rien lui avouer, et continuer à tenter de mettre à exécution le plan de Jack et de Bedelia (cette double traîtresse!).

Et dire qu'Hannibal avait failli tout lui dire, la veille...

\- Faire profil bas pendant ces six derniers jours. Jack ne pourra pas nous garder indéfiniment sur cette île. Ne te trahis pas. Ne te laisse pas aller à tous les tuer. Ils seront notre porte de sortie.

_Nous_ garder. _Notre_ porte de sortie. Hannibal se demanda si Will en était conscient, si c'était calculé pour obtenir sa confiance. Il constata avec étonnement que ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

\- Ça veut dire que tu viendrais avec moi ?

Dans un souci de tempérer son optimisme, il avait préféré utiliser le conditionnel plutôt que le futur, mais la réponse de Will fusa sans un instant d'hésitation.

\- Oui.

Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille – le souffle coupé, il sentit la main de Will se glisser sous l'élastique lâche de son bas de pyjama.

\- Zeller est à côté, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais. Reste silencieux.

L'orgasme, entre les doigts de Will, fut tellement incroyable qu'Hannibal se vit forcé de reconsidérer sa théorie de la veille sur l'exhibitionnisme.

.oOo.

Hannibal se demanda comme il avait pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt – la seule possibilité était que Will l'avait tellement fasciné qu'il en avait oublié de faire attention aux autres (ce qui prouvait bien à quel point l'agent spécial du FBI était dangereux) ; maintenant que le cache était tombé de ses yeux, cependant, il voyait tout : les regards dérobés qui le suivaient partout où il allait, les chuchotements qui accompagnaient son moindre geste, et surtout Jack, dont l'indifférence à son égard semblait trop poussée, trop étudiée pour ne pas cacher un intérêt énorme.

Finalement, il avait décidé de suivre le plan de Will, à savoir ne pas tous les tuer, et garder profil bas le temps de quitter l'île. Ce serait moins drôle, mais il repartirait avec Will, et il aimait à penser qu'il y gagnait au change.

Les deux jours suivants furent une mascarade totale. Les feux de camp continuaient à être organisés, ainsi que les petites interviews devant la caméra, les soi-disant rendez-vous avec les autres filles, les soirées entre participants et tentatrices, et Hannibal songea que si Will ne lui avait rien dit, il aurait indéfiniment continué d'être le dindon de la farce – l'idée lui faisait courir un frisson de haine dans les veines à l'égard de tous ceux qui étaient impliqués (et il en était très reconnaissant à Will, qui lui avait permis de prendre la main, même si c'était en secret).

Hannibal fit comme si de rien n'était – il garda la même attitude envers Jack, Zeller et les tentatrices, tenta même de se montrer convaincant pour les caméras lorsqu'il parlait de ses sentiments pour Bedelia, dans l'autre pavillon, et Will et lui continuèrent leurs longues conversations sur le plage, plus piquantes qu'auparavant, car, se sachant épiés partout où ils allaient, ils devaient continuer à parler de meurtres pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de Jack, mais ne pas trop en dire pour ne pas incriminer Hannibal. Ce dernier s'amusait follement.

La nuit, lui et Will dormaient ensemble, et l'un comme l'autre avaient appris à retenir leur voix pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de leurs deux colocataires. Sans préservatifs et lubrifiants, ils ne pouvaient pas aller bien loin, certes, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de profiter l'un de l'autre à satiété, dans un silence seulement troublé par des respirations un peu trop erratiques.

La situation dans laquelle ils étaient semblait somme toute complètement irréelle ; Hannibal avait l'impression d'avoir mis le pied sur une mine antipersonnel, et de déplacer le poids de son corps centimètre par centimètre en attendant de voir à quel moment tout exploserait.

Il se moquait d'en sortir indemne, mais il espérait plus que tout que Will resterait à ses côtés lors de l'explosion.

Qui se produisit, finalement, trois jours avant leur départ officiel de l'île.

Will n'était pas avec lui – peut-être en train de raconter à Jack qu'Hannibal n'avait toujours pas cédé mais qu'il avait réussi à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces et qu'ils pourraient continuer leur mission piège une fois à Baltimore – et Hannibal allait entrer dans leur chambre commune.

Il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas d'arme. C'était fort ennuyeux quand on se trouvait dans un espace clos où la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes souhaitait vous voir derrière les barreaux. Bien sûr, si le plan de Will se passait comme prévu, il n'en aurait pas besoin – concrètement, ils n'avaient aucune raison de le retenir – mais les plans ne se passaient jamais comme prévu, et il n'était pas inutile d'être préparé à toute éventualité.

Avec l'œil expérimenté d'un tueur en série cloîtré sur une île comme un prisonnier, il avait déjà repéré dès le premier jour ce qui pourrait lui servir, notamment le vase de verre sur la table de chevet, les pieds du lit en bois qui pourraient devenir des pieux une fois arrachés, et les draps de soie pourraient se déchirer assez facilement pour faire des cordelettes solidement tressées, capables d'étrangler n'importe qui.

Il entra dans la chambre avec l'intention de mettre son temps libre à profit, quand quelque chose de différent le frappa.

À l'œil nu, rien de visible – la différence était olfactive, et si ténue qu'il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre l'eut sentie à part lui. Du parfum. Féminin. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant dans une chambre d'hommes. Le parfum avait des notes d'agrumes et de fleurs, et une seule personne sur l'île – du moins, parmi les gens qu'il fréquentait – en portait : la tentatrice rousse, Freddie.

Hannibal la connaissait mal, peu enclin qu'il avait été à montrer de l'intérêt envers quelqu'un d'autre que Will sur l'île (et maintenant qu'il y pensait, en tant que tueur en série, c'était une erreur de débutant, et ce même si tout n'avait pas été un coup monté – et le fait que c'en était un empirait les choses). Tout ce qu'il savait de Freddie, c'était qu'elle était très rousse, très impolie et très désagréable (du moins de son avis) et que Zeller semblait intéressé par elle (même si, toujours avec cette histoire de coup monté en tête, Hannibal ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui était authentique et ce qui ne l'était pas).

L'odeur était plus persistante que la simple trace d'un passage qui datait de quelques heures, surtout avec des fenêtres ouvertes. La jeune femme était toujours là, probablement cachée dans un coin, ce qui suggérait soit qu'elle était une tentatrice à cheval sur son rôle au point de stalker les participants, soit, et c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable, qu'elle était à la recherche d'informations sur lui. Will lui ayant révélé pas plus tard que la veille, les lèvres contre son oreille, que Freddie Lounds, de son nom complet, était en fait une journaliste très fouineuse, Hannibal n'hésita pas un instant entre les deux propositions.

Il envisagea avec rapidité plusieurs scénarios.

Le premier, le plus sensé mais le moins drôle : faire savoir à Freddie qu'il était au courant de sa présence, et lui demander poliment mais fermement de sortir de la pièce.

Le deuxième : fermer la porte derrière lui à clé, faire semblant d'ignorer sa présence, et la tenir en "otage" jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait un choix entre la tuer ou la libérer.

Le troisième, le plus tentant et le plus risqué : la tuer directement.

Hannibal referma la porte sans avoir encore décidé de quoi faire. Le timing n'était pas idéal : il n'avait pas d'arme, on était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, et qui plus est, il ne restait que trois jours, et ils seraient libres. Will l'avait supplié de ne rien faire.

À l'odeur, il essaya de déterminer la position de Freddie, et en conclut qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, cachée derrière le lit de Zeller – ou peut-être en dessous. L'idée qu'elle ait osé s'infiltrer dans la chambre pour tenter de l'espionner en catimini lui faisait bouillir le sang dans les veines ; et comme ça, tout aussi simplement, le premier scénario disparut. Il n'allait peut-être pas la tuer, mais il allait la séquestrer dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de quoi alimenter ses cauchemars pour tout le reste de sa vie, qu'elle soit longue ou qu'elle soit courte (ce qu'elle serait si Hannibal avait son mot à dire).

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, il prit soin de fermer toutes les fenêtres et de toujours rester plus ou moins en mouvement, pour que Freddie sache qu'il lui était impossible de s'enfuir, et il commençait, somme toute, à s'amuser de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, lorsque soudain, débarqua dans la pièce un Will très agité.

Hannibal avait à peine eu le temps de lever les yeux vers lui depuis le fauteuil où il était en train de lire un livre, que Will avait refermé la porte, poussé le verrou, et lancé :

\- Je crois que Jack est au courant. Il sait que je l'ai trahi au profit du Chesapeake Ripper.

Et voilà – d'une seule phrase, Will venait de tout faire basculer. Hannibal l'observa un instant, puis il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres. C'était tellement plus simple, d'un coup.

\- S'il ne l'était pas avant, il l'est maintenant, en tout cas.

Will le regarda, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et Hannibal, d'un calme olympien, lui indiqua du nez le lit de Zeller. Il vit le regard de Will s'y tourner, l'incompréhension teintant toujours ses traits, puis ses narines frémirent, et Hannibal vit passer dans son regard la même épiphanie qui l'avait lui-même frappé quand il était entré dans la chambre, avant que Will ne se mette visiblement à pâlir.

\- Oh.

\- Je suppose que ça compromet ce qu'on avait prévu.

\- Je suppose que oui, admit Will, dont les joues n'avaient pas retrouvé leur couleur normale.

Hannibal admira un instant l'angoisse de son regard, l'agitation de ses mains, et comprit que c'était le moment crucial, celui où Will décidait si l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers Hannibal valait vraiment la peine de sacrifier sa moralité.

C'était une étape importante. Hannibal se leva.

\- Will...

\- Je ne sais pas, Hannibal, répondit Will avant même que le psychiatre n'ait posé sa question. Je ne sais pas si je peux.

\- Will. Souviens-toi de Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Nous en avons parlé ensemble.

Garret Jacob Hobbs était un tueur en série connu sous le nom de "Minnesota Shrike" – un autre cannibale. Will était celui qui l'avait attrapé, en le tuant de dix balles dans le corps. Lui et Hannibal en avaient longuement parlé, pendants les nuits de cauchemar de Will, à voix très basse, et celui-ci lui avait révélé qu'il avait _aimé_ tuer Garret Jacob Hobbs, et que l'idée lui avait paru terrifiante. Il vivait toujours avec. Le fantôme de Hobbs dansait sans cesse devant ses yeux.

\- Garret Jacob Hobbs était un _tueur en série._

\- Est-ce que ce qu'il était a vraiment une importance, Will ?

\- Ça en a pour moi. Hannibal, je... je ne suis pas prêt.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de participer. Tu peux observer. Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le problème, c'était qu'Hannibal n'était pas prêt d'accepter de se laisser arrêter, ce qui arriverait certainement si Freddie ressortait de leur chambre vivante. Inconsciemment, Will avait signé l'arrêt de mort de la jeune femme – et il le savait.

S'il refusait de la tuer, ou de laisser Hannibal la tuer, ça voulait dire qu'il compromettait Hannibal : ça voulait dire qu'Hannibal devrait _le_ tuer également.

Et il aurait de loin préféré ne pas tuer Will.

Tout était maintenant question de savoir si Will allait écouter sa morale ou laisser ses instincts prendre le pas – amusant, au fond, comme le dilemme collait complètement au concept de l'émission. Hannibal eut presque envie de sourire. L'ironie était charmante.

Il y a un très, très long moment de silence, puis Will, qui avait jusque là les yeux perdus dans le vide, leva le regard vers Hannibal, étudiant chacun de ses traits en silence. Hannibal se prêta complaisamment à l'observation, jusqu'à ce que Will s'avance pour l'embrasser, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre se posant dans le creux de son dos pour serrer le tissu de sa chemise dans son poing.

Il avait un goût de café et de chocolat, sa peau avait l'odeur du soleil et du sable, ses mèches brunes chatouillaient le front d'Hannibal, et c'était ridicule, tellement ridicule, d'être obsédé par quelqu'un comme Hannibal était obsédé par Will – c'était ridicule d'avoir envie de passer ses jours avec un homme qu'on connaissait depuis si peu de temps ; mais c'était ce dont Hannibal avait envie, et il espérait de toutes ses forces que Will ferait le bon choix.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, une ou deux éternités plus tard, Will poussa un profond soupir, et hocha la tête.

\- Ok, murmura-t-il. Ok.

Hannibal dut faire appel à toutes les forces de sa volonté pour ne pas le renverser sur son lit et lui faire l'amour sur le champ – ils pourraient faire ça plus tard, quand ils se seraient débarrassés des gêneurs. Quand ils auraient quitté l'île, en laissant ou non un bain de sang derrière eux.

Il adressa à Will un sourire rayonnant, puis se tourna vers le lit de Brian Zeller – il était temps de passer à l'action.

Avec la souplesse d'un félin, il s'accroupit au sol, jusqu'à croiser un regard bleu qui, même dans l'ombre projetée par le lit, semblait absolument terrifié, et lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- Bonjour, miss Lounds.

.oOo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bravo si vous trouvez à qui fait référence Hannibal dans la deuxième ou troisième ligne de ce chapitre avec la poudre à canon!

.oOo.

Lounds avait un pistolet, une petite chose qui ressemblait à un jouet. Hannibal le soupesa d'un air pensif – il n'aimait pas les pistolets ; comme disait le sagace personnage d'un film qu'il avait regardé quelques temps auparavant, la poudre à canon, ça n'avait aucun savoir-vivre. Il préférait de loin les courbes sensuelles d'un couteau de chasse ou l'intimité des mains qui se refermaient sur une gorge ou qui brisaient une nuque. Néanmoins, un pistolet restait une arme de longue distance qui pouvait se révéler utile quand on était l'ennemi public n°1.

Et Hannibal l'était.

D'un coup sec, il fit glisser la chambre du pistolet dans sa main et constata qu'il était chargé – même si l'idée d'utiliser une arme à feu ne l'enchantait pas, c'était toujours ça de pris.

À côté de lui, Will fixait le lit de Zeller d'un air absent. Hannibal fit claquer le chargeur à l'intérieur du pistolet.

\- Des regrets ?

Au son de la voix d'Hannibal, Will sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui, puis sur l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Lounds et moi, on s'est toujours haïs, dit-il d'une voix atone.

Hannibal haussa un sourcil.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas regretter sa mort.

\- Je sais. Mais à cause d'elle, c'est tout le reste qui est mis en danger. Notre fuite. Notre sécurité.

\- Tes amis.

Bien qu'il ait réussi à ne pas prononcer cette phrase d'un ton accusatoire, Will ne fut pas dupe.

\- Oui, répondit-il fermement. Mes amis. Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas me soucier d'eux, Hannibal.

\- Je ne te le demande pas. Mais tes _amis_ veulent me voir derrière les barreaux ou sur la chaise électrique, et je ferai ce qui sera nécessaire pour protéger ma liberté. Tu as fait ton choix, Will.

\- Est-ce que tu me tuerais, si je changeais d'avis ? Non, ne réponds pas. Je sais que tu le ferais.

Will leva les yeux vers lui, avec un petit sourire empli de tristesse, et Hannibal s'approcha pour lui caresser la joue de la main qui ne tenait pas le pistolet.

\- J'aimerais ne pas y être obligé, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de devenir l'assassin, même par procuration, de mes amis.

Hannibal baissa la main, et un élan d'irritation le parcourut.

\- J'attends tes suggestions, dans ce cas. Je n'avais pas _prévu_ de tuer Freddie Lounds – tu ne peux pas me blâmer d'avoir fait rater le plan.

\- Je sais, répondit Will d'un ton un peu cassant. Il va falloir trouver autre chose.

\- On peut se réapproprier mon plan initial. Tuer tout le monde sur l'île.

\- Hannibal...

\- Je sais. Tu ne veux pas tuer Jack et Alana.

\- On est surveillés. Et avec un cadavre, tout va devenir incroyablement plus compliqué. Dès qu'on mettra un pied hors de cette chambre, les caméras vont nous suivre partout. Ils vont commencer à se demander où est Lounds. Se rappelleront qu'ils l'ont vue entrer dans la chambre il y a quelques heures.

Un gémissement s'éleva dans la pièce, et Will détourna son regard d'Hannibal pour le poser sur Freddie, attachée à une chaise en osier blanche et bâillonnée avec une taie d'oreiller roulée en torsade, nouée derrière sa tête. Son regard terrifié passait successivement d'Hannibal à Will, et elle secouait la tête avec vigueur. Hannibal ne daigna même pas la regarder.

\- Si on ne la tue pas, elle ira raconter à Jack que tu es entré dans la chambre en criant à haute voix ta trahison.

Il indiqua du menton l'appareil enregistreur qui était posé à côté d'un sac à main ouvert sur le lit de Zeller – la conversation qu'avaient eu les deux hommes quand Will était entré dans la chambre avait été supprimée, mais la menace restait en la présence de sa propriétaire.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Will.

Sous son bâillon de fortune, les plaintes de Freddie Lounds se firent encore plus insistantes, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent – Will fronça les sourcils, et Hannibal soupira. Ils échangèrent un regard, Hannibal hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et Will s'avança pour dénouer le bâillon.

Lounds se mit aussitôt à tousser – il fallut attendre la fin de la crise pour qu'elle dise d'une voix rauque :

\- Vous pouvez m'utiliser. Je ne dirai rien. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Hannibal haussa un sourcil nettement incrédule, tandis que Will continua à l'observer d'un air sombre.

\- Je dis la vérité ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec une touche de désespoir dans sa voix. Je peux vous aider !

\- Pardonnez-moi d'avoir du mal à vous croire, miss Lounds, répondit Hannibal, mais je vois mal ce que vous retireriez de la situation.

\- Une interview exclusive du Chesapeake Ripper.

Hannibal s'immobilisa, et Will haussa à son tour un sourcil – leur silence semblait une invitation suffisante, et Freddie continua :

\- Vous me donnez cette interview – de façon anonyme, évidemment, je protège mes sources – et vous me laissez sortir. Je ne vous mets pas de bâtons dans les roues pour quitter l'île. Je ne dis rien à Jack Crawford. Will Graham peut... suivre ses nouvelles envies. J'ai mon interview que je garde au chaud jusqu'au moment de la publier.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça au lieu de nous dénoncer tous les deux ? demanda Will.

\- Parce que j'y gagne plus avec une interview qu'avec une dénonciation. Et j'y gagne plus vivante que morte. Et ça ne vous arrange pas de me tuer maintenant.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'on puisse se sortir de cette situation si besoin est, nota Hannibal d'un ton léger qui fit frissonner Freddie. N'allez pas croire que j'éviterai de vous tuer simplement pour ça. J'ai toujours aimé les défis.

\- Vivante, je peux vous être utile.

\- Vous n'êtes pas utile, nuança Will. Vous n'êtes pas encore devenue un inconvénient, c'est tout.

\- Avec ce qu'elle a entendu, en ce qui me concerne, je la classe dans la catégorie des inconvénients, répondit Hannibal d'une voix froide.

\- Je peux vous être utile ! répéta Freddie avec force. Je peux même vous donner un moyen de quitter l'île dès ce soir.

La proposition inattendue réduisit les deux hommes au silence, et Freddie, qui y vit sans doute son salut, s'engouffra dans la brèche.

\- Mais si vous voulez le savoir, détachez-moi. Vous n'avez pas envie que Jack tombe sur ce spectacle, de toute façon. Il pourrait débarquer dans trente secondes.

Ça, ce n'était pas faux, et Will, après un rapide regard à Hannibal, qui hocha rapidement la tête, se pencha pour enlever définitivement son bâillon et détacher ses mains et ses pieds liés à la chaise. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Freddie frotta ses poignets rougis, tandis qu'Hannibal coinçait le pistolet dans l'arrière de son pantalon, après avoir bien vérifié que la sécurité était activée – il n'avait pas envie de se tirer dans une fesse par erreur.

Will croisa les mains sur ses bras, mais Hannibal le sentait prêt à bondir à la moindre incartade de Freddie – et il trouvait ça terriblement sexy.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

En dépit de la situation, Freddie eut un sourire malin.

\- Je sens qu'il est temps de refaire un peu votre culture téléréalité.

.oOo.

\- _Pardon ?_

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui, toutes les bouches grandes ouvertes de surprise, même Will, assis à côté de lui, qui jouait fantastiquement bien son rôle.

Mais s'ils étaient en compétition pour l'Emmy Award du meilleur acteur, Will n'avait pas encore gagné, car Hannibal ne se débrouillait pas si mal non plus, de son humble avis.

\- Je souhaite quitter l'île. En tant que _départ volontaire_ , répéta-t-il d'un ton posé.

Une option dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence quelques heures plus tôt : lassé de toute la mascarade, le candidat pouvait décider de quitter l'île avant la fin du temps imparti, une idée qui convenait parfaitement à Hannibal. Pour le coup, il fallait bien admettre que Lounds avait eu une bonne idée.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de comporter des inconvénients :

\- Je veux repartir avec Bedelia.

\- Avec _Bedelia ?_

C'était tout le problème – le "départ volontaire" des candidats ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'avec leur moitié féminine, avec qui ils étaient arrivés, puisque le prétexte était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter de vivre sans elle un jour de plus.

Inutile de dire qu'Hannibal devait rassembler toutes les miettes de son talent pour être convaincant.

Il avait été décidé qu'un seul d'entre eux ferait un départ volontaire – et qu'il s'agirait d'Hannibal, puisqu'il était celui autour de qui le piège était censé se refermer. Aux protestations qu'il avait émises à l'idée de partir sans Will, Lounds avait fait remarquer que de toute façon, il ne tarderait pas à quitter l'île non plus – et il avait fallu admettre qu'elle avait raison, tout aussi désagréable que ce soit.

\- Oui, avec Bedelia. Ma compagne. Celle avec qui je suis venu, dit-il du ton qu'il prenait avec ses patients les plus stupides pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

L'effet était grandiose, renforcé par la pénombre et la lueur des flammes du feu de camp, qui éclairaient leurs visages. Jimmy Price, le présentateur, était bouche bée. Will jouait magnifiquement bien la surprise mélangée à l'incompréhension et la détresse. Jack – et c'était le plus réjouissant – semblait abasourdi.

Jimmy Price balbutia :

\- Mais... Will...?

\- Oui ? demanda Hannibal, jouant parfaitement bien l'homme qui ne comprenait pas. Quel rapport avec Will ?

\- Mais... vous ne... vous êtes... tous les deux, vous...

Les mots ne voulaient visiblement pas sortir, et Hannibal décida de faire semblant de le prendre en pitié en reprenant la parole – en réalité pour enfoncer le clou.

\- Will est mon ami. J'ai été incroyablement chanceux de le rencontrer, et je serais heureux de le revoir en dehors de l'émission. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à supporter ces journées passées sans Bedelia. Mais tout aussi agréable que soit la compagnie d'un ami, elle ne peut pas remplacer celle de la femme que vous aimez.

Les mâchoires se décrochèrent un peu plus, et les caméras faisaient des gros plans sur l'expression blessée de Will, qui était si fantastiquement bien imitée qu'Hannibal eut envie de le saisir par les épaules et lui jurer que tout était faux. Décidément, la compétition pour l'Emmy était rude.

Maintenant, la vraie question était de savoir comment Bedelia allait réagir.

Elle pouvait très bien décider de ne pas rentrer avec lui, ce que n'importe qui ferait en ayant un grain de jugeote et deux sous d'instinct de survie. La différence, avec Bedelia, c'est qu'elle n'était pas _n'importe qui_ – et c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait supportée si longtemps. Elle était _intelligente_ , et surtout, elle comprenait ses motivations ; pas au niveau d'un Will Graham, évidemment, loin s'en fallait, mais elle parvenait à discerner la personnalité derrière le voile.

Bedelia, Hannibal en était convaincu, comprendrait que repartir avec lui assurerait probablement sa seule chance de rester en vie, ainsi que celle des autres occupants de l'île par la même occasion – du moins temporairement, car Hannibal se souvenait toujours de la double humiliation d'avoir été ramené sur cette île pour y être trahi, et ne risquait pas de l'oublier de sitôt.

Mais Bedelia était un plat qui méritait d'être savouré lentement.

Jimmy Price, qui avait une répartie prête en toutes circonstances (et qui, pour cette seule raison, avait depuis le deuxième jour gagné un aller simple sur la liste rouge d'Hannibal), semblait pour une fois à court de mots, ses yeux alternant d'Hannibal à Will.

Le plus beau, là-dedans, c'était que Jack ne pouvait rien faire. Certes, le jeu entier était du chiqué. Tout le monde le savait, et Hannibal savait qu'ils savaient ; mais pour Jack, Hannibal s'imaginait participer à un jeu télévisé, et s'il décidait de jouer avec les règles de ce jeu, il n'y avait rien pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je... Je...

Price échangea un regard rapide avec Jack, et Hannibal réussit l'exploit de se sentir bouillonner de colère envers eux et envers son propre aveuglement tout en étant profondément reconnaissant envers Will de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, le tout sous un visage qui ne montrait absolument rien.

\- E-Eh bien, finit par dire Price, je... je vais en informer la production...

La production. Y avait-il seulement une production, derrière tout ça, ou seulement des gens du FBI qui attendaient impatiemment de voir le moment où Hannibal ferait un faux pas ? Il n'en ferait pas. Il ne se trahirait pas. Il devait bien ça à Will.

Trois heures plus tard à peine, Bedelia le retrouvait. Elle conservait un reste de surprise sur ses traits, ce qui indiquait qu'elle avait dû être sacrément interloquée par la nouvelle pour continuer à ne pas pouvoir entièrement cacher ses émotions.

\- Bonsoir, Bedelia, dit Hannibal d'une voix dont le velours cachait le tranchant. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Les caméras tournaient, et Hannibal tenait à leur offrir un show, même si ce n'était que du chiqué. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, et ressentit une pointe de joie féroce lorsqu'il la sentit se raidir sous son étreinte.

\- Bonsoir, Hannibal, réussit-elle malgré tout à murmurer, et Hannibal fut impressionné par la maîtrise d'elle-même dont elle continuait de faire montre.

\- Il est temps de rentrer chez nous, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

Leurs bagages les attendait déjà – Hannibal s'était hâté de faire sa valise, et Bedelia, de son côté, avait dû sentir le danger, car elle n'avait pas tardé non plus – et les employés qui étaient chargés de les reconduire à terre les montèrent dans le petit bateau à moteur.

En guise de réponse, Bedelia ne fit qu'un petit sourire qui cachait mal sa nervosité, avant d'embarquer avec toute la dignité qu'elle fut capable de réunir. Hannibal la suivit en sautant dans le bateau avec grâce.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers l'île lorsque le bateau s'éloigna. Will, sur la plage, était en train de le regarder partir.

Il souriait.

.oOo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les gens ! Merci pour vos kudos !
> 
> Voici donc le dernier chapitre ! (Il reste un épilogue après ça.)
> 
> Allez, je vous le rappelle une dernière fois : cette histoire est **complètement débile et profondément amorale**. Voilà :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

.oOo.

Deux semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hannibal, plus bronzé, les cheveux plus clairs, décolorés par le soleil, avait quitté le climat chaud de la Thaïlande pour retrouver Baltimore et ses restes de neige, et il tournait comme un lion en cage ; les murs de sa demeure n'allaient pas tarder à devenir trop petits pour contenir l'étendue de sa fureur.

Dans sa grande mansuétude, il n'avait pas (encore) tué Bedelia ; et pourtant, il s'en était fallu de peu. À peine étaient-ils rentrés dans la maison d'Hannibal que Bedelia était déjà en train d'appeler pour réserver un taxi et retourner chez elle – Hannibal, gardant un calme absolu sur lui-même, lui avait pris le téléphone des mains et avait raccroché, replaçant l'appareil sur son socle, ses yeux glacials défiant Bedelia de le reprendre à nouveau.

\- Ma chère Bedelia, avait-il dit d'une voix douce, je crois que nous avons un problème.

Ça en avait valu la peine rien que pour voir le regard d'horreur qui était né dans les yeux de Bedelia, et sa bouche tremblante – pour une femme qui gardait toujours un tel empire sur elle-même, rien n'était plus jouissif que de voir la façade s'écrouler.

\- Hannibal...

\- Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses, mais pas d'être piégé par quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance.

Confiance – le terme était large, évidemment, et pas entièrement approprié, mais Hannibal, avant toute cette histoire, pensait vraiment que Bedelia seraient de celles qui préfèreraient observer plutôt que participer. Sa trahison était autant une surprise qu'une déception.

\- Hannibal, je voulais juste...

\- Oui, Bedelia ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- J'étais juste curieuse de savoir ce qui se passerait...

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Elle n'améliorait pas vraiment son cas, là. Même si Hannibal pouvait comprendre l'envie.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre apaisante, mais vois le bon côté des choses... Tu as rencontré quelqu'un à qui tu tiens.

Oh non, il ne se ferait pas avoir par l'argument Will Graham, pas maintenant.

\- Tu m'as trahi, Bedelia. Tu m'as jeté en pâture à mes ennemis...

\- Tes _ennemis ?_ Ce n'était qu'un jeu télévisé, Hannibal. Soit, c'était de mauvais goût, mais...

\- Et le FBI ?

Il vit l'étonnement s'inscrire dans ses prunelles, et pour la première fois, il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Le FBI ? répéta-t-il, indécise.

\- Ta visite au FBI. Le coup monté. Je suis au courant, Bedelia. Will m'a tout raconté.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles...

Il y avait de la peur, dans son regard, mais plus que celle d'être percée à jour, c'était la peur de finir en ragoût pour quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Hannibal l'observa un long moment, assez pour la faire pâlir de nervosité, et reprit calmement :

\- Alors tu comptes nier ? Ta visite au FBI ? Tes soupçons sur moi ? Le plan que vous avez monté avec Jack Crawford ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Hannibal, qui se targuait généralement de lire sans difficulté les expressions de ses congénères, comprit que la stupéfaction sur ses traits n'était pas feinte – elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Aucune.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Hannibal, répéta-t-elle plus fermement. Je n'ai jamais été voir le FBI. Je ne connaissais pas Jack Crawford avant ce voyage.

Pendant un instant, Hannibal envisagea plusieurs solutions – lui briser la nuque, là, sur-le-champ, lui ouvrir la poitrine et faire un carpaccio avec son cœur, car c'était ce que les menteurs méritaient ; ou lui infliger le même sort, car elle disait la vérité.

Bedelia n'était pas bête. Sentant le danger, elle recula d'un pas, et reprit :

\- C'était un jeu télévisé. Un simple jeu télévisé. Rien d'autre. Quoi que Will Graham ait pu te dire.

Hannibal eut un instant d'éblouissement – il passa la main sur ses yeux, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Bedelia se tenait toujours devant lui, pâle et défaite. Sincère.

\- Sors d'ici.

Sa voix sèche claqua dans l'air comme un éclair trop proche, et Bedelia ne prit pas une seconde à hésiter avant de récupérer ses bagages et de sortir de la maison, ses hauts talons cliquetant précipitamment sur le sol carrelé.

Will. Will.

Où était Will ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Bedelia ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Will ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti.

Mais si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'il le sache.

Hannibal ne perdit pas un instant, et décrocha à nouveau le téléphone pour appeler Will, qui lui avait donné son numéro avant qu'il ne quitte l'île. Après tout, si tout était comme Will l'avait décrit, "l'émission" devait s'être arrêtée après son départ. Il devait être libre. Pas vrai ?

Le téléphone ne sonna même pas avant de tomber sur le répondeur.

_Bon._ Il était encore en Thaïlande, probablement. Pas de couverture réseau. N'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Les doigts presque tremblants – ce qui en disait long, quand on le connaissait – il composa le numéro de Quantico, afin d'obtenir son numéro de fixe ou son adresse.

On lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de Will Graham dans les dossiers.

Sa première pensée fut que l'Académie du FBI ne voulait pas, et peut-être à raison, donner les coordonnées privées d'un de leurs enseignants à des inconnus. Une seconde plus tard à peine, Hannibal réalisa que si tel était le cas, ils auraient répondu ne pas être en mesure de le donner. De là à dire que Will Graham n'existait pas dans leurs dossiers, c'était autre chose.

Il songea à se rendre directement à Quantico, avant de revenir sur sa décision ; il était le Chesapeake Ripper, et si Jack était véritablement sur ses traces, ainsi que le reste du FBI, c'était stupide de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Deux heures et trois verres de vin blanc plus tard, il se foutait bien de la gueule du loup. Ça aurait été un ours qu'il y serait allé quand même.

La secrétaire à qui il s'adressa lui répondit que personne ici n'enseignait sous le nom de Will Graham. Plus incroyable encore, le nom de Jack Crawford était lui-même totalement inconnu au répertoire. Le chef du Département des Sciences Comportementales s'appelait Everett Wilson et il était en fonction depuis sept ans.

Will n'existait pas. Jack Crawford n'existait pas.

Non – ça, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Jack Crawford et sa compagne Bella existaient bien, si on en croyait Facebook (oui, Hannibal en avait été réduit, dès son retour chez lui, à fouiller les réseaux sociaux pour essayer de retrouver leurs traces). Aucun doute sur l'identité du personnage ; la photo de profil confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme dont Hannibal avait fait la connaissance sur l'île. Simplement, il était plombier, d'après ses informations personnelles, et n'avait strictement aucun lien avec le FBI.

Ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses : soit Jack s'était créé une vie sur internet qui ne correspondait absolument pas à la réalité, soit Will lui avait réellement menti.

La première solution était complètement invraisemblable ; la deuxième était absolument insupportable.

Pourquoi Will aurait-il menti, c'était ce qu'Hannibal n'arrivait pas à comprendre – de même qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer la pleine mesure de son mensonge. Ils avaient tout de même parlé du Chesapeake Ripper en long, en large et en travers ; Will n'aurait pas pu inventer les détails de ses propres meurtres, tout de même !

Ils avaient parlé de Garrett Jacob Hobbs : Hannibal fouilla le net à la recherche d'informations sur le sujet. Si les articles annonçaient en gros titres la mort du serial killer cannibale, cinq seulement racontaient comment il avait été abattu par un jeune policier de Louisiane en déplacement dans le Minnesota – et parmi ces cinq, un seul citait Will comme le policier en question.

Bon. Il n'avait pas menti là-dessus, c'était toujours ça – alors pourquoi mentir sur le reste ?

En y repensant, c'était risible de sa part d'y avoir cru. Une _émission de téléréalité pour attraper un serial killer._ L'obsession qu'Hannibal éprouvait pour Will était tellement violente, tellement insensée, qu'il n'avait même pas songé _un instant_ à remettre en question une idée aussi absurde. À présent, l'indifférence de Jack, qu'Hannibal avait crue surjouée, était en fait parfaitement justifiée : il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il était _plombier._ À tout prendre, il n'avait peut-être même jamais entendu parler du Chesapeake Ripper !

C'était désespérant. Hannibal s'était rarement senti aussi ridicule, et il s'était rarement senti autant en colère.

Les quinze jours suivants s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ait de nouvelles de Will, sans qu'il ne parvienne à retrouver sa trace, pour autant qu'il ait passé tout son temps à la chercher – Will avait depuis longtemps quitté la police de la Nouvelle-Orléans, et personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait dorénavant. Il ne fréquentait pas les réseaux sociaux, et pourtant, Hannibal avait vérifié tous les comptes Facebook et Twitter intitulés "Will Graham", et il y en avait des _tas._

C'était désespérant – chaque heure qui passait aggravait un peu plus la colère d'Hannibal. On l'avait manipulé plus souvent en moins d'un mois que pendant les vingt années qui avaient précédé !

Hannibal ne savait pas quoi faire, et c'était la première fois de sa vie que ça lui arrivait. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait trouver Will pour le tuer ou pour l'embrasser, les deux options semblant également tentantes (et la première vaguement plus probable) – la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il voulait trouver Will.

Il fallut attendre le premier jour de la troisième semaine pour que la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée résonne.

On était un lundi, et il était 23h30 ; c'était fort impoli de se présenter chez quelqu'un à une telle heure, ce qui fut la raison pour laquelle Hannibal bondit sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Sur le pas de sa porte, les boucles brunes et les yeux verts-bleus cerclés de lunettes attendaient, et Hannibal, en dépit de toute l'intensité de sa colère, fut surpris de voir à quel point la simple vision de Will Graham parvenait à lui couper le souffle.

Néanmoins, il garda une expression fermée, le masque bien en place, les fissures comblées, de façon à ce que Will lui-même ne puisse pas s'infiltrer dedans, et il ne fit pas mine de bouger d'un pouce pour le laisser entrer, tout comme il ne prononça pas une parole ; c'était à Will de faire le premier pas.

\- Bonsoir, Hannibal.

Sa voix... – _non, Hannibal._ Ne pas se laisser avoir.

Ne pas se laisser avoir.

\- ...Bonsoir, Will.

Il y eut un instant de battement, et contre toute attente, un sourire naquit sur le visage de Will.

\- Tu es déçu parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé tous les tuer ? Ou parce que je t'ai menti ?

Certes, Hannibal le savait – néanmoins, cette minuscule partie de lui qui n'avait pas cessé d'espérer, pendant deux longues semaines, se brisa d'un coup, et il envisagea de tuer Will, là, sur le pas de sa porte. Il était certain que Will, qui le fixait directement dans les yeux, parvenait clairement à déchiffrer ses pensées – et pourtant, il continuait à sourire.

\- Tu me fais entrer ? finit-il par demander.

Ses lèvres laissaient passer un minuscule nuage de buée chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, et il frottait ses mains gantées sur ses bras, par-dessus son manteau, pour tenter de les réchauffer. Hannibal resta immobile.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment envie d'entrer.

C'était le maximum qu'il puisse faire pour Will – considérant la trahison, il trouvait même magnanime de sa part de l'avertir que s'il entrait, il n'en ressortirait probablement pas vivant.

Will soutint son regard, et fit un pas en avant. Un peu impressionné malgré lui, Hannibal s'effaça, et Will entra dans la maison. Il n'alla pas bien loin – lorsqu'Hannibal se retourna après avoir reformé la porte d'entrée, Will était en face de lui, tout _contre_ lui, et ses mains encore gantées trouvaient déjà le chemin de ses hanches pour s'y poser.

\- Will..., dit Hannibal d'un ton d'avertissement.

\- Tu ne vas pas me tuer. Pas avant d'avoir eu une explication, en tout cas, pas vrai ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Ça ne t'apporterait aucune satisfaction de me tuer avant de savoir.

\- Erreur, rétorqua Hannibal. Je le regretterais peut-être après, mais là, ça m'apporterait _beaucoup_ de satisfaction de te tuer, même _avant_ de savoir.

Une lueur d'incertitude flotta un instant dans les yeux de Will avant de finalement disparaître, et il approcha doucement son visage de celui d'Hannibal.

\- Je sais que non.

Il fallut tout l'empire qu'Hannibal possédait sur lui-même pour rester de marbre lorsque les lèvres de Will se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, et à cette distance, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau, émanant de son cou, et que ce soit parce qu'il en avait été privé deux semaines ou parce que Will ne dégageait pas la même odeur au soleil que sous la neige, il lui sembla qu'elle était encore plus enivrante, encore plus puissante.

Will glissa ses bras autour de son cou, et Hannibal fut obligé de s'empêcher de prendre sa respiration, de peur de céder à la tentation (toutefois, laquelle exactement, entre l'embrasser et le tuer, il n'en savait rien). Will n'avait vraiment _aucun_ instinct de survie.

Ou alors, il était certain qu'Hannibal ne lui ferait rien.

Ce en quoi il le connaissait mal.

\- Je savais qui tu étais, murmura Will alors qu'Hannibal se demandait quelle était la façon la plus douloureuse de le tuer. Avant l'émission, je veux dire. Je connaissais Bedelia. Elle m'avait parlé de toi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle savait ce que tu étais, mais moi, le Chesapeake Ripper m'a toujours fasciné ; j'enseigne vraiment la criminologie, tu sais. Juste, pas à Quantico, mais dans une université. Je t'ai observé, et entre toi et lui, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à relier les points.

Malgré lui, toute l'attention d'Hannibal se tourna vers les mots de Will, et immobile à l'intérieur de son étreinte, il l'écouta, comme fasciné.

\- Elle m'a parlé de l'île de la Tentation. Elle voulait te faire participer, juste pour voir comment tu réagirais, par provocation, juste parce qu'elle savait que tu détesterais ça – je ne pense pas qu'elle se doutait à quel point c'était _dangereux_ pour elle et pour les autres de te faire participer à un jeu pareil... Pour moi, en revanche, c'était l'occasion. J'ai décidé d'y participer aussi, pour pouvoir t'approcher, pour _enfin_ faire connaissance avec toi. J'ai convaincu Alana.

_Alana –_ un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Si l'émission était réelle, Alana était donc la vraie petite amie de Will... n'est-ce pas ?

Hannibal fut surpris lui-même de l'intensité de la jalousie qui déferla dans son ventre ; mais, tout traître qu'il soit, Will était à lui, et il le resterait (même s'il ne devait le rester que pour dix minutes avant qu'il ne le tue).

\- Je t'ai observé, quand tu es arrivé sur l'île. C'était tellement évident que tu voulais tous les tuer... Je me disais que ça allait se terminer en bain de sang.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as inventé cette histoire ?

\- J'étais... curieux de savoir ce qui se passerait.

Curieux. Il lui avait menti parce qu'il était _curieux_.

Hannibal balançait entre la rage froide et l'admiration devant sa folie – parce qu'il était fou, c'était la seule explication.

\- C'était une île banale. Avec des gens banals, une histoire banale, reprit Will. Tu méritais mieux... alors je me suis demandé ce qui se passerait si j'en faisais un jeu du chat et de la souris. C'était plus drôle.

\- _Drôle...?_

Hannibal le fixa, tellement stupéfait qu'il en était presque sur le point de sourire. Drôle de se moquer de lui ? Drôle, de le manipuler comme un débutant ? Certainement, Will avait dû avoir la tête qui tournait de savoir quel pouvoir il avait sur le Chesapeake Ripper.

Bon dieu, Hannibal lui avait même _avoué_ qui il était.

...

Et pourtant, pendant ces deux semaines, personne du FBI n'était venu le voir, nota-t-il. Aucune enquête. Aucun coup de téléphone. Rien qui sorte de sa vie ordinaire, et pourtant Will _savait._

Un instant, il s'émerveilla devant son imprévisibilité, avant de se rappeler qu'il était en colère contre lui, pour l'amour de dieu.

\- C'était drôle, répéta Will. Avant, c'était toi, moi, Bedelia, Alana, et les autres. Mais après... c'était toi _et_ moi... contre le reste du monde.

Bien malgré lui, une nouvelle fois, Hannibal sentit ses entrailles se contracter. C'était vrai – là-dessus, il n'avait pas tort. L'histoire l'avait rapproché de Will, avait soudé les liens qui jusque là n'étaient que noués, qui auraient pu se défaire en tirant sur les bons fils. Une sorte de sentiment d'appartenance à une communauté constituée de deux personnes seulement, qui les avait encore rapprochés.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai inventé ça, admit Will. C'était sur une impulsion. Je t'ai regardé, ce matin-là, tu dormais, et je me suis dit que si je ne faisais rien, une semaine plus tard, on reviendrait à nos vies ordinaires, et tu finirais peut-être même par m'oublier. Je n'avais pas envie de ça. Je voulais mettre du piment.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du cou d'Hannibal, et il murmura contre son oreille :

\- Tu t'es amusé, non ? Je sais que ça t'a plu.

\- Je me suis amusé, admit Hannibal. Je me serais _encore plus_ amusé si tout avait été vrai.

Néanmoins, une partie de sa colère s'était évanouie avec l'explication, parce que les sentiments (ou la folie) de Will, son admiration, sa fascination pour Hannibal, transpiraient de chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, et Hannibal ne pouvait pas y rester insensible, quand il mobilisait déjà toute sa volonté pour empêcher ses bras de bouger sans son consentement et d'aller se placer autour du corps de Will pour lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Un piège du FBI pour t'arrêter ? Tu aurais voulu que ce soit vrai ? sourit Will, les lèvres contre le coin de sa bouche.

\- Comme tu l'as dit... je me suis amusé. Je ne m'attendais pas à me rendre compte en rentrant que tout était faux... que tu m'avais trahi. Jack Crawford est _plombier_ , lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

Avec la menace sous-jacente qui perçait dans sa voix, il s'attendait à sentir le corps de Will se figer contre lui – contre toute attente, Will se mit à rire.

\- Oui. Plombier. Pauvre Jack. C'est Bella qui avait insisté pour participer, et Jack ne pouvait rien lui refuser...

\- J'aurais pu le tuer. Si tu voulais l'épargner, tu prenais un risque.

\- Tu aurais pu _tous_ les tuer, Hannibal, même sans mon mensonge. J'ai bien vu ton regard quand tu es arrivé. Je ne sais pas comment les autres n'ont pas compris qui tu étais, c'était tellement criant... J'avais des doutes, jusque là, mais ils ont tous disparu quand j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, ce jour-là. Si je ne t'avais pas raconté ça, on serait peut-être déjà tous morts – ce n'est pas les trois équipes techniques, la production et les vingt-trois autres participants au jeu qui auraient été capables de t'arrêter si tu avais voulu les éliminer ; mais en te faisant croire que le FBI était sur les lieux, tu devenais méfiant. Tu n'étais plus entouré d'humains lambdas, assez stupides pour participer à une émission de téléréalité, mais de professionnels en train de te traquer, de te surveiller. Il fallait que tu protèges ton identité.

\- Et pourtant, Freddie Lounds est au courant.

\- Oui.

Cette fois, Will se recula d'Hannibal, qui regretta instantanément la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, et de ses bras autour de son cou. Les yeux de Will avaient retrouvé un éclat sérieux, et il murmura :

\- C'était de ma faute. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là. Je n'aurais rien dit, sinon... Les autres, dans l'émission, ne se méfiaient pas de toi, mais elle... c'est une fouineuse. Elle devait avoir des soupçons, sinon elle n'aurait pas ramené une arme. C'était une erreur de ma part. Je voulais juste que le jeu soit entre nous deux, et elle s'est interposée... Ça ne pouvait plus continuer.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé partir en premier.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as mis deux semaines à revenir.

\- Oui. Pour trois raisons.

\- Je suis impatient de les entendre.

\- Déjà, il a fallu terminer l'émission. Je voulais surveiller Lounds, m'assurer qu'elle ne dise rien à personne. Ensuite, après l'émission, il a fallu quitter Alana.

_Oh._

Bon. Alors elle n'était plus dans le tableau. C'était déjà ça.

\- Et troisièmement...

Sous les yeux surpris d'Hannibal, Will se détourna, et saisit le manteau du psychiatre, accroché au portemanteau.

\- Tiens. Mets ça, avant que je t'explique.

Stupéfait, Hannibal enfila le manteau sans protester, et Will lui tendit ensuite son écharpe de cachemire, qu'il enfila également.

\- On sort ?

\- Oui, répondit Will. Je t'ai ramené un cadeau d'excuse.

\- Un cadeau d'excuse...?

\- Oui. Éteins les lumières, ferme ta porte à clé, et viens avec moi.

Ils sortirent de la maison, verrouillant la porte derrière eux, et Will se tourna vers Hannibal avec un petit sourire désolé.

\- Je savais bien que tu ne m'accueillerais pas exactement les bras ouverts. J'ai voulu te ramener de quoi me faire pardonner. Histoire de te prouver que je ne pensais pas à mal.

Un peu déboussolé, Hannibal suivit Will, qui le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- On part ?

\- Ça ne sera pas long, répondit Will.

C'était peut-être un piège. Il voulait peut-être le livrer au FBI. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance - Hannibal ne pouvait pas le croire sur parole. Il n'était pas aussi inconscient.

Ou peut-être qu'il l'était, songea-t-il en ouvrant la portière, suivant Will sans protester. Tant pis.

La voiture de Will sentait le tissu humide et les banquettes étaient déchirées par endroits. Il y avait un amas inimaginable de poils de chiens à l'arrière, et Hannibal contempla le carnage un instant en se demandant s'il devait poser la question ou pas – au moins quatre, non, cinq chiens, à ce niveau-là. Peut-être qu'il préférait ne pas savoir.

Apparemment inconscient de sa consternation, Will démarra le moteur, et réintégra le trafic de Baltimore – très calme, à l'approche de minuit – pendant qu'Hannibal songeait, assez impressionné, que Will avait non seulement réussi l'exploit de l'empêcher de le tuer jusque là, mais qu'il avait rendu Hannibal assez curieux de savoir quel était le cadeau pour continuer à vouloir le garder en vie encore un peu.

Tout le monde n'y arrivait pas aussi facilement.

Will conduisait silencieusement, et Hannibal regardait par la vitre en essayant de déterminer où ils allaient – la seule chose qui semblait certaine, c'était qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers les quartiers du FBI. En dehors de ça, Hannibal n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Will les conduisait.

Une fois sortie de la ville, la voiture prit des petits chemins de campagne, et Hannibal se demanda si Will l'emmenait chez lui ; mais lorsque le faux agent du FBI arrêta enfin le véhicule, ils se trouvaient devant une usine abandonnée, à vingt ou trente kilomètres au moins de toute civilisation.

Au moins, songea Hannibal, il n'aurait pas de mal à cacher le corps s'il en venait effectivement à tuer Will.

\- On est arrivés, dit simplement Will, avant de sortir de la voiture.

Dehors, l'air était encore plus glacial que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté sa maison de Baltimore, mais le froid ne dérangeait pas Hannibal. Par ailleurs, son esprit était trop occupé à essayer de deviner le "cadeau" pour se soucier des désagréments bassement matériels de son corps d'humain.

Par-dessus le toit de la voiture, Will lui fit un sourire, et un signe de tête pour l'indiquer de le rejoindre devant le coffre.

\- Je sais que tu t'es senti trahi, dit-il. Je suis désolé, Hannibal. Je voulais juste qu'on s'amuse un peu.

Avec un déclic, il ouvrit le coffre, et Hannibal, que pas grand-chose n'étonnait, il fallait bien le reconnaître (un des travers d'avoir été tueur en série pendant si longtemps), découvrit avec des yeux écarquillés le corps attaché et bâillonné de l'immanquable Freddie Lounds, dont les cheveux roux et bouclés s'étaient entortillés autour de son visage pendant qu'elle s'était débattue – probablement un peu plus tôt pendant le voyage, car là, elle était évanouie, ses traits d'une pâleur livide, qui faisait ressortir la flamboyance de ses cheveux.

Hannibal n'osait pas en croire ses yeux, mais il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ce que ce _cadeau_ pouvait représenter.

Will, à côté de lui, le regardait d'un air intense.

\- Will...

\- C'est mon cadeau, dit Will. C'est de ma faute si elle a su. C'est seulement logique de vouloir réparer mon erreur.

Un pic de méfiance ne tarda toutefois pas à venir gâcher le plaisir d'Hannibal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une autre manipulation de ta part ?

\- Ça ne l'est pas, répondit Will avec une sincérité désarmante. Je n'ai pas de micro sur moi. Le FBI ne sait rien. J'ai séquestré Lounds pendant une semaine avant qu'elle ne finisse par m'avouer toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prises pour te dénoncer au FBI une fois qu'elle aurait eu son interview du Chesapeake Ripper – ce qui, d'ailleurs, explique pourquoi je ne suis pas venu te voir tout de suite. Il fallait bien que je prépare ton cadeau.

Hannibal ne demandait qu'à le croire – mais c'était littéralement trop beau pour être vrai. Son regard ne cessait de passer de Will à Lounds, et au bout d'un moment, Will soupira, et saisit les liens de Lounds pour la tirer hors du coffre. Elle tomba sur le sol glacé avec un bruit sourd, et Hannibal aperçut les traces violettes des liens autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, des marques qui ne dataient pas d'aujourd'hui, ni même de la veille.

L'histoire semblait vraie.

La chute, le changement brutal de température, et les mains de Will qui lui enlevaient son bâillon sortirent Lounds de son inconscience, et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et qu'elle découvrit Hannibal, elle ne prononça qu'un mot :

\- ...Merde.

Puis elle envoya à Will un regard chargé de haine, et on lisait l'envie d'en découdre dans ses yeux – mais cette fois, elle n'avait plus rien pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, que ce soit par le chantage ou par la menace, et elle sembla elle-même s'en rendre compte, car son regard prit une expression suppliante.

\- Je vous ai aidés à partir.

\- Il n'y avait pas de challenge, répondit Will. Tout était faux. Ou plutôt, tout était vrai.

\- Je savais qui il était, et je n'ai rien dit.

\- Parce que vous n'aviez pas de preuves, on a supprimé ce qu'il y avait sur votre magnétophone. Vous attendiez d'en trouver des nouvelles.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas plus qu'avant ! Je ne suis pas une menace !

Will avança d'un pas, et Hannibal, émerveillé, contempla l'aura de dangerosité qui émanait de tout de son corps.

\- Je vous aurais tuée là-bas, dit Will d'un ton aussi glacial que la température, en détachant les syllabes, s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de caméras. Ici, il n'y a plus que nous trois. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer, Freddie.

Puis Will tourna la tête vers Hannibal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon cadeau ?

Des flocons de neige commençaient à s'accrocher à ses cheveux, son regard intense était vrillé sur Hannibal, et en voyant le petit sourire qui naissait au coin de ses lèvres, Hannibal réalisa brutalement que le pardon ne se décidait pas ; il venait, ou il ne venait pas, et là, à voir Will lui sourire, à voir ses yeux éclairés par l'éclat rouge des feux arrière de la voiture, il sut que le pardon était venu, qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- C'est le plus beau que j'aie jamais reçu, répondit Hannibal.

Il tendit la main, et Will la prit, son sourire s'élargissant ; puis Hannibal l'attira à lui, et décida enfin de céder à la tentation, ses lèvres se posant sur celles de Will, sa main serrant son poignet à l'en briser. C'était peut-être complètement fou de lui faire confiance, mais si Hannibal avait pris conscience d'une chose, au contact de Will, c'était que tout était bien plus drôle avec un facteur de risque - et Will en valait largement la peine.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers Freddie Lounds.

.oOo.

FIN

.oOo.


	6. Epilogue

_Épilogue_

.oOo.

C'était vendredi.

Comme les vendredis précédents, Hannibal avait accepté son dernier patient à 16h, puis il avait fermé son cabinet de consultation. Une fois rentré chez lui, il s'était changé, il avait préparé des amuse-gueules – pour ce soir, c'était des tapas à l'espagnole – et avait rangé le tout dans un container avant de remonter dans la Bentley et de prendre la direction de chez Will.

Après tout, c'était vendredi.

 

_Trois semaines plus tôt._

_Hannibal était tranquillement en train de lire dans sa bibliothèque lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait retenti. Intrigué, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge – 19h30 – et s'était demandé s'il n'aurait pas oublié un dîner ou si Will et lui avaient prévu quelque chose. Non, impossible ; Hannibal n'oubliait rien._

_Et pourtant, c'était Will, qui n'avait pas attendu qu'Hannibal lui ouvre pour entrer dans la maison, comme c'était son habitude (à se demander pourquoi il continuait à sonner)._

_\- C'est ce soir ! avait-il (presque) glapi._

_Hannibal avait cligné des yeux, et avait suivi Will dans son petit salon, où trônait le seul poste de télévision de la maison, une vieille chose encore à tube cathodique. Will l'avait déjà allumée, tandis qu'Hannibal le regardait sans comprendre._

_Avec horreur, il le regarda déballer un paquet de chips et une boîte à pizza qu'il avait sans doute achetée sur le chemin._

_\- Will... Qu'est-ce que..._

_\- Première diffusion, ce soir ! s'exclama Will. Tu n'as pas envie de voir ton arrivée fracassante sur "L'île de la Tentation" ?_

_Oh._

OH.

_\- Je ne mangerai pas ces choses infectes, fit remarquer Hannibal en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de Will._

_\- Je ne les ai pas ramenées pour toi, répondit Will. Va manger ton jambon de je-ne-sais-pas-qui et laisse-moi ma pizza aux quatre fromages._

_Hannibal leva les yeux au ciel, mais la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait à côté de lui n'était rien à côté de celle qu'on apercevait à l'écran._

_Après un générique d'une vulgarité sans nom, Jimmy Price apparut sur la plage pour expliquer le principe du jeu. Cinq minutes plus tard, Hannibal avait envie de traverser le poste de télévision pour atteindre Price et lui arracher les testicules en passant par la gorge._

_\- Will... Tu veux vraiment regarder ça...?_

_\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Will. On était dedans, Hannibal ! Je suis curieux de savoir quelle tête tu faisais quand je n'étais pas là pour te voir._

_Hannibal leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, mais le côté stalker ultra-possessif de Will lui procurait toujours un vif plaisir ; il n'ajouta plus rien, et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé (mais à bonne distance de la pizza) pour suivre leurs "aventures"._

_Deux semaines plus tôt._

_Hannibal allait tuer quelqu'un._

_D'accord, ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude ; à corriger._

_Hannibal allait_ tuer tout le monde.

_Toute la semaine, ses patients n'avaient pas arrêté de mentionner sa petite apparition dans l'émission, et la presse était venue le déranger jusqu'aux portes de chez lui, et si Hannibal avait réussi à garder son calme, c'était bien parce que ça aurait été ridicule d'attirer l'attention sur lui alors que l'émission était en cours de diffusion – mais il s'en fallait de peu._

_Pourtant, n'importe qui ayant regardé le premier épisode et ayant une once de bon sens aurait pu remarquer, dans le regard terrible d'Hannibal lorsqu'il avait débarqué sur l'île, l'envie de meurtre qui y était inscrite en gros. Même Will avait fait une remarque dessus – Hannibal s'attendait presque à voir débarquer le FBI pour l'arrêter, après avoir compris qu'il était le Chesapeake Ripper ; mais de toute évidence, on n'arrêtait pas les gens pour un regard, et heureusement, car Hannibal n'aurait pas fait long feu._

_Avec tout ça, il fallait vraiment que ces imbéciles n'aient aucun instinct de survie pour continuer à le titiller là où il ne fallait pas. Un regard glacial d'Hannibal, servi à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin, les avait dissuadés de continuer, mais même pendant le deuxième épisode de l'émission, alors que Will était une nouvelle fois venu le regarder chez lui, des gens étaient venus frapper à sa porte (interrompant, à sa grande frustration, le moment où on le voyait parler avec Will devant les caméras pour la première fois)._

_Will avait soupiré, et avait proposé de faire ça chez lui la prochaine fois._

_Hannibal n'avait pas eu le courage de répondre, et s'était contenté de hocher la tête, épuisé._

_Une semaine plus tôt._

_Hannibal avait débarqué à Wolf Trap avec de bonnes réserves d'aliments à manger avec les doigts (son âme saignait rien qu'à l'idée, mais c'était mieux que les horribles pizzas que commandait Will à chaque fois), et Will l'avait reçu avec un sourire et un long baiser langoureux pour le remercier (et après cinq minutes de ce traitement, Hannibal ne trouvait plus si terrible que ça l'idée de manger avec les doigts, au fond)._

_Ils avaient allumé la télévision, Will avait étendu une couverture plus ou moins propre sur le canapé, recouvrant les poils de chien qui y formaient presque un_ duvet _, et Hannibal avait installé la petite table basse devant eux pour qu'ils y déposent la nourriture._

_\- Les chiens ne vont pas les manger ? avait-il demandé à Will, inquiet._

_\- Non, ils ne s'approcheront pas._

_Will les avait envoyé sur leur couverture près de la cheminée, et ils s'y étaient tous installés sans protester – et Hannibal, qui au début de leur relation avait d'abord été effaré à l'idée que Will possédait_ sept _chiens (deux, c'était déjà ridicule, alors SEPT), s'était habitué au fait qu'ils soient bien éduqués. (Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de poser la question à chaque fois – on n'était jamais trop prudent.)_

_\- Tes patients ne t'ont pas trop embêté, cette semaine ? avait demandé Will en mangeant un roulé fromage et jambon._

_\- Ça allait..._

_Ses patients avaient dû comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder le sujet "île de la Tentation" dans son bureau s'ils tenaient à leur vie, et n'y faisaient déjà plus que rarement allusion._ _Quant à la presse, elle le poursuivait toujours, mais elle ne venait pas chez Will, qui avait le double avantage d'habiter au milieu de nulle part, sur un endroit que le GPS avait du mal à reconnaître, et d'avoir sept chiens prêts à défendre la tranquillité de leur maître. Hannibal n'avait pas tardé à profiter également de leur protection, acceptant gracieusement d'oublier (la plupart du temps) les poils qu'ils répandaient partout._

_Après le repas, Will s'était blotti contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, et Hannibal s'était dit que finalement, une petite soirée télévision, ce n'était pas si mal que ça._

_Et puis sa tête était descendue plus bas, et encore plus bas, et Hannibal avait perdu le fil de ses pensées._

_Ils avaient fait l'amour en regardant leurs doubles télévisés chuchoter doucement sur la plage, assis contre l'autre._

_Aujourd'hui._

 

\- N'empêche, tu aurais pu me dire que le short violet ne m'allait pas, grogna Will, les yeux fixés sur la télé.

Hannibal resserra son bras autour de ses épaules, soutenu par le canapé.

\- Je le trouvais plutôt original. Et puis, il montre tes jolies jambes.

\- Dis-toi que la nation entière est en train d'admirer mes _jolies jambes_ en ce moment.

La main d'Hannibal se crispa sur l'épaule de Will, qui se mit à rire avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé, collé contre lui.

\- D'accord, j'aurais dû poser un embargo sur ce short, admit Hannibal. C'est Alana qui l'avait choisi, pas vrai ?

\- Si tu veux toujours faire d'elle notre prochain barbecue, je suis d'accord, finalement.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non. Tiens, voilà Lounds... Ça ne te fait pas bizarre de voir à la télé quelqu'un que tu as froidement assassiné ?

\- Que _nous_ avons froidement assassiné, corrigea Hannibal.

\- Ok, ok. N'empêche qu'à moi, ça me fait toujours bizarre.

\- Tu dis ça chaque semaine.

\- Ça me fait bizarre chaque semaine.

Hannibal eut un sourire.

Six mois plus tard, il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que dans ce vaste monde, il avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un comme Will. La première trahison exceptée, il était tout ce qu'Hannibal avait toujours voulu sans oser l'espérer ; avant toute chose, quelqu'un qui le comprenait, qui partageait ses idées, qui acceptait ses actions. Leur premier vrai repas ensemble avait été de la cuisse de Lounds farcie aux marrons et aux herbes – lorsqu'Hannibal avait vu Will manger son assiette avec un sourire, et faire un jeu de mot sur la viande, il avait compris qu'entre eux, tout bêtement, c'était pour la vie.

Par ailleurs, la beauté de Will et leur alchimie sexuelle ne gâchait rien non plus, s'il fallait être honnête.

\- Ah, voilà Alana.

La télévision était actuellement en train de diffuser un feu de camp du côté du pavillon des filles ; Alana regardait les images de Will et d'Hannibal en train de se rapprocher avec un sourire hésitant qui dissimulait mal son envie de froncer les sourcils.

 _\- C'est un autre participant,_ expliqua-t-elle à la caméra. _Je n'ai rien à redouter._

De fait, l'histoire entre Will et Hannibal ne faisait pas les gros titres autant qu'on aurait pu le croire ; en dépit du fait que les caméras avaient suivi de très près leur rapprochement, le reste de l'Amérique semblait persuadé que la bisexualité n'existait pas, et qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis – de très proches amis, certes. De toute façon, les équipes techniques ne les avaient jamais surpris en position compromettante, puisque la chambre des hommes était hors-limites.

C'était peut-être préférable, car Hannibal n'aurait pas voulu expliquer à ses patients déjà trop curieux quelle était véritablement la nature de sa relation avec Will. Sa vie privée était assez mise à mal comme ça.

Finalement, de tous, c'était probablement Zeller qui attirait le plus l'attention avec ses frasques, ou bien sa petite copine, Beverly – ils s'étaient séparés après l'émission, avait appris Will à Hannibal. Apparemment, Zeller avait trompé Beverly... avec _Price,_ l'animateur de l'émission. Sacré retournement de situation. Toute l'Amérique en ferait des gorges chaudes quand elle découvrirait ça, dans cinq ou six épisodes.

\- Je regrette de ne pas les avoir tous tués, marmonna Hannibal en voyant leurs visages apparaître à l'écran.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard, sourit Will. ...Rassieds-toi, Hannibal, je plaisantais.

\- Même pas Zeller ?

\- Même pas Zeller.

\- Will, tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé à m'imaginer en train de le tuer ? C'est cruel de m'en priver.

\- On a déjà tué Lounds. Les gens vont se demander ce qui se passe si tous les participants de l'émission disparaissent un à un. C'est trop risqué... Le monde est grand, Hannibal. Il y aura toujours un autre connard à aller éventrer quelque part.

Hannibal lui jeta un regard désapprobateur – _langage_ – mais ses paroles sonnaient tout de même comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Avec un sourire, il passa sa main dans les boucles chocolat de Will, qui inclina la tête pour profiter de la caresse.

\- Même pas Bedelia ? Je peux laisser Zeller en vie si tu y tiens tellement, mais laisse-moi au moins tuer Bedelia.

\- C'est grâce à elle que j'ai fait ta connaissance, fit remarquer Will. Si on n'avait pas bossé ensemble sur un profil psychologique, je ne t'aurais jamais connu. En gage de reconnaissance, tu peux bien la laisser survivre, tu ne crois pas ?

\- ...Soit, soupira Hannibal d'un ton de bon prince.

Après tout, quand l'émission serait terminée, et que la disparition de son ancienne compagne passerait un peu plus inaperçue, peut-être que Will changerait d'avis. Peut-être même qu'ils la tueraient ensemble... Hannibal pouvait toujours espérer.

\- Par contre, reprit Will, quelqu'un a embouti ma voiture hier dans la rue... Enfin. _Ta_ voiture. La Bentley.

\- _Pardon ?_

\- On a fait un constat. Il s'appelle Francis Dolarhyde, apparemment.

\- Francis Dolarhyde...

\- On n'a rien de prévu ce week-end ?

\- Maintenant si.

Will lui fit un sourire. Hannibal se pencha pour l'embrasser.

La vie était belle.

.oOo.

FIN

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà mes amis, c'est la fin ! Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici !  
> A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
